Rise of The Magi
by bigfan22
Summary: After the fall of Voldemort, Harry Potter was stolen from his family and taken to another world. Raised to become the ultimate weapon, he dreamed of someday escaping from his captors. What happens when his dream becomes a reality and he finds his way home? Is the Magical world ready to handle the first ever Mutant Sorcerer? Are the Potters? WBWL. Good Potters/Nice Twin.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **Hello everyone. I recently retrieved this story from a laptop that died on me several months ago. Since then I have started Death's Champion, and I don't have time to continue this story.**

 **Edit: 07-09-15**

 **Since there has been a positive feedback to this story, I have decided to write Rise of The Magi alongside Death's Champion. Be warned, this fic will have an OP Harry with a strong OFC as a pairing.**

 **I moved this story over from a X-Men crossover, and placed it solely as a Harry Potter fic. Even though there are elements of X-Men in the story, the fic will center around the HP-verse.**

 **Thank you to everyone that has fav/followed/reviewed so far.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **November 27th, 1979: Project Magi Compound(Earth 2)**

Daniel Emerson, the thirty eight year old protege of Dr. Essex a.k.a. Dr. Sinister, gently tapped on the enter button of his custom made silver and blue laptop. A second later a holographic image flickered into existence and projected itself outwards from the screen.

The projected image was that of a 6'5" ghoulish appearing man with bright red eyes, midnight black hair, and a well developed muscular body. Even though he'd seen the video several times, Daniel was more than aware that the man in question was none other than his mentor for the past twelve years, Dr. Sinister.

 _In the future our former benefactor was able to learn how to travel in between different dimensions. By visiting the various Earths that were now available to him, Apocalypse was able to find beings of immense power that could one day be used to further his goals._

 _After years of searching through many different worlds, unfortunately for Apocalypse, he found the Earth that happened to be the homeworld of the Magi. When En Sabah Nur first encountered the Magi, he was already forty three years old, and a force to be reckoned with. Their initial meeting resulted in a battle that lasted for several hours, with the Magi ultimately defeating Apocalypse and forcing him to retreat back to our home dimension._

 _As soon as I learned of Apocalypse's defeat, I stole the technology that allowed him to travel through different dimensions and used it to go to the Magi's homeworld myself. In an effort to learn more about what the man's powers were and how he was able to beat a mutant as powerful as En Sabah Nur by himself, I spent several months researching into his past._

 _It was during this time that I discovered that the Magi's power was a form of energy manipulation that can alter the very fabric of reality at the fundamental level. The people from that Earth termed this ability Magic._

 _Unlike the X gene that can be found on Chromosome 19 in Mutants on our home Earth, the people of that world had an M gene that was found on Chromosome 16. While most individuals who carried this gene were formidable, the Magi was far more powerful than the rest of his peers. Of the dozen Magic users I was able to test during my brief stay, none were able to even match half of the Magi's supposed power levels._

 _Based on the history I painstakingly learned about the planet and it's Magical past, the Magi was the first Grand Sorcerer born since the time of Merlin and Camelot. Unfortunately due to his reclusive lifestyle, despite my best efforts I was unable to get a full accounting of what the Magi's powers were capable of. Thankfully I had slightly better luck learning about his past._

 _Born Harry James Potter, the Magi was the son of James and Lily Potter and the younger twin of Christopher Anthony Potter. Before his birth a Prophecy was revealed by a Seer that heralded a Champion that would defeat Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord that was terrorizing Magical Britain at the time._

 _Lord Voldemort was somehow able to learn of this Prophecy and on October 31st, 1981, he entered into the Potter's home at Godric's Hollow and attempted to kill two of the three children that could potentially fulfill the Prophecy._

 _After subduing both parents easily, the Dark Lord then tried to use the Killing Curse upon young Harry. Normally the curse was said to be unblockable and would immediately result in the victim's death, but when it struck the Magi's younger self, rather than kill him it rebounded off his head and destroyed the Dark Lord._

 _The subsequent demise of Lord Voldemort may have led to the end of the First Blood War, but in a strange twist of Fate the Magi's older brother was given credit for the victory. Albus Dumbledore, the self proclaimed Leader of the Light, somehow managed to make a crucial mistake and proclaimed Christopher Potter as the Boy-Who-Lived and the Savior of the Wizarding world._

 _From the little I was able to glean from the few people who knew the Magi growing up, while his family did love him, Harry Potter still spent the majority of his life alone. Due to the high demands his brother's fame placed on the family, and his own dislike at being in the limelight, the youngest Potter was often left behind at the family Manor at his own insistence._

 _As a result of this self imposed solitude, the youngest Potter spent all of his time reading inside the massive Potter Library. His prodigious intelligence allowed him to assimilate the information quickly, and by the time he was old enough to attend the Magical school Hogwarts, the Magi was already several years ahead of the rest of his peers._

 _During the five years Mr. Potter spent at Hogwarts, he was easily considered the most magically gifted student to ever go through the school. As a result of his advanced knowledge and skill, the Magi was given special dispensation to take his O.W.L.s two years early. Despite this achievement, his brother's fame still overshadowed him and few people outside of his immediate friends and family were aware of his talents._

 _That all changed after Christopher Potter was kidnapped from the Tri-Wizard's tournament held in their fourth year and his blood used to give Lord Voldemort a new body. Unfortunately the incompetent Ministry refused to admit the Dark Lord's return, and instead used their influence to begin a smear campaign against Dumbledore and the Potters._

 _The public believed the lies they were fed against the Boy-Who-Lived and his family, until Death Eaters attacked Potter Manor right before Christmas. At the time James Potter was able to inform the Ministry before the outgoing floo was blocked, and when the Aurors and Dumbledore arrived, they witnessed the deaths of James and Lily Potter at the hands of the Dark Lord._

 _Immediately following the murder of their parents, Albus Dumbledore used his authority as Chief Warlock to name himself the Magical guardian for Christopher, Harry and Abigail Potter. He then moved the siblings to an unknown location, and refused to disclose that information to anyone in the Ministry._

 _For the next year and a half the Death Eaters ran rampant through Britain, killing anyone who got in their way. Their reign of terror continued virtually unopposed by the Ministry and Dumbledore, until the final battle at Hogwarts, where the world learned Harry was the real Boy-Who-Lived._

 _During the battle Christopher Potter was killed by Lord Voldemort, and the Dark Lord admitted to everyone that Harry was the one who survived the Killing Curse all those years ago. The loss of his older brother caused the Magi to unleash the full fury of his Magic, and from the reports I read on the battle, he killed every marked Death Eater without mercy or hesitation._

 _The final duel between Harry and Voldemort was almost mythical from the description I read, and it depicted both men as being near god-like with the Magic they used. Eventually the Magi emerged as the victor between the two, and despite the surrender of several of the Dark Lord's inner circle, Harry Potter continued to kill every man, woman and child that took Voldemort's mark._

 _The weeks following the massacre had the Ministry and Dumbledore portraying the Magi as a new Dark Lord. A surprise Wizengamot session was even held, to strip Harry of his right to claim the Potter Lordship, and instead make his younger sister the Heir apparent._

 _I am unsure how Potter learned of the following, but he forced his way into the Wizengamot and produced evidence of Dumbledore trying to lay false claim to the Potter vaults. Harry brought with him a fake marriage contract between Christopher Potter and Ginerva Weasley signed by Dumbledore and Molly and Arthur Weasley. The contract stipulated that upon the completion of the marriage, all Potter holdings and titles would forever be transferred to the Weasley family._

 _Apparently with the death of his older brother, Dumbledore realized that particular contract wouldn't work, and so he attempted the same plan, but with Abigail Potter and Ronald Weasley._

 _When neither Dumbledore nor the Weasleys could provide proof of their innocence, the Magi claimed blood feud with both families, and challenged Dumbledore to a duel. Once the old man agreed, they walked out of the Ministry and fought right in front of the gathered public._

 _From all accounts of the duel, it was a brutal fight, but eventually the Magi over powered Dumbledore and forced him to surrender. In a final attempt to save his life, Dumbledore begged Potter to spare his life, and in return admitted to everything he had done in the name of the Greater Good._

 _When the Wizengamot heard the long list of the old man's transgressions, they immediately voted to strip him of all his power and arrested the Weasleys for attempted line theft. But that wasn't enough for the Magi. Even though he did spare the old man's life, in retribution for his attack against the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, the young Wizard cut off all four of his limbs, and permanently bound Dumbledore's Magic._

 _After he was cleared by the Wizengamot for any of his supposed infarctions against the law, Harry Potter claimed the Lordship of the Potter family and locked himself away in the family Manor. Over the next several decades, the Magi only showed himself to the public when a new Dark Lord would rise. In the years leading up to Apocalypse's arrival, he was said to have successfully killed or captured five new Dark Lords and over a hundred of their men._

 _While I was unable to delve further into the mysterious background of the Magi, I did make some friends during my time in that dimension and they allowed me to see what Magicals were able to achieve with their power. After nearly three years of research and testing, I was convinced that if the average Witch or Wizard was capable of accomplishing such incredible feats with Magic, than a Wizard as powerful as Harry Potter would make the perfect weapon if he were under our control._

 _At this point I returned to our home dimension, and began the preparations necessary to proceed with Project Magi. In the box that accompanied this message, you will find a device that I created called the Key._

 _This Key will allow you to travel to different dimensions, and I have already programmed it to take you to the Magi's homeworld. Unfortunately the materials you would need to provide maintenance for the Key are not available in your time, and since I was unable to send you a way to recharge the device, I warn you to use it sparingly._

 _The remainder of the box will also contain a dossier on a particular Wizard who I believe will be instrumental in helping us complete this project, as well as multiple samples of several powerful Mutants I have gathered throughout the years._

 _Since the Magi will be hidden under a Fidelius Charm with the rest of his family, I have determined that the best time to procure the boy will be right after Lord Voldemort's demise on Halloween. At this time Christopher Potter will be proclaimed as the Boy-Who-Lived, and the disappearance of the Magi can easily be attributed to the fallen Dark Lord or one of his Death Eaters._

 _Once the infant is officially in our possession, he can be raised as the perfect weapon to crush Apocalypse and the rest of our enemies. I am providing you the machine Apocalypse used to brainwash his four horseman to obey his commands, and as soon as Harry Potter is old enough, you can use the device to bind him permanently to our service. Everything you need to make the Magi more powerful than he normally would have been, is now at your disposal. Use it wisely and take that which is our due._

Once the video was complete, Daniel leaned back into his black leather chair and stared at the man in front of him. The person sitting across from him was named Heinrich Stasin, and he also happened to be the Wizard that was mentioned in the dossier on the video.

Not only was Stasin the former Dark Lord Grindelwald's most loyal lieutenant, but he was also in command of the Steelguard. An assassin group formed of highly trained Hit Wizards and Witches, the Steelguard was used by Gellert to strike fear into the hearts of his enemies. The group itself was personally responsible for eliminating a dozen pure blood lines when their Heads of House refused to capitulate to Grindelwald's demands.

According to the dossier, the Wizard in front of him was considered by many in his world as the foremost specialist in the Dark Arts. While not as powerful as his Voldemort, Dumbledore, or his former Master, the middle aged man was far stronger than most other Witches and Wizards in his world. In short, he was the type of man Daniel knew to be wary of.

"Based on the information you have already verified, Lord Stasin, and the video I have now shown you, I hope you are convinced that I am telling you the truth."

Stasin stared back calmly at Daniel, and then slightly nodded his head in acquiescence.

"Your information was quite accurate, Dr. Emerson. Thanks to the detailed report you provided for me, my people were quickly able to verify that Voldemort is indeed a half blood named Thomas Marvolo Riddle. While I do believe you have future knowledge at your disposal and find your proposal to be intriguing, I'm afraid I will have to decline at this time."

Daniel was more than a little taken aback by the refusal, but he'd been in these situations enough times to know not to show any emotion on his face. Despite his ability to mask his feelings, the good doctor was furious at the current situation he now found himself in.

When he first made this offer a few months ago to Stasin, Daniel was absolutely certain that the deal would be more than beneficial to both parties. Now that the agreed upon information had been verified by the man's people, the doctor wasn't sure why the Dark Wizard had so easily rejected his proposal.

According to the dossier he received on Heinrich, after financing the war for Grindelwald, the Pureblood Lord had lost the majority of his wealth when his Master was defeated by Albus Dumbledore.

In return for information on every Muggle and Magical company that would make money over the next several decades in his home world, all David wanted was for Stasin to kidnap Harry Potter for him after Voldemort's demise, and provide him with a library large enough to thoroughly teach the boy several different branches of magic.

With the type of inside information he was offering to the man, Stasin could be filthy rich inside of ten years. Hell, if he did it right he could be the richest man in his entire world.

"I see," Daniel replied slowly. "If you don't mind, my Lord, could you please tell me your reason for declining my proposal? The information I'm offering you is worth far more than a boy and a few books."

"While your offer is a generous one, Dr. Emerson, money is not what I am looking for. If you are willing to hear it, I do have a counter offer for you to consider."

Daniel arched an eyebrow at the news and nodded his head in agreement. "Of course, Lord Stasin. I would love to hear your counter proposal."

Heinrich smiled politely at Daniel and said, "Rather than give you a thrown together number of random books, Dr. Emerson, I'm willing to provide you with access to not only the Stasin family library, but also Gellert Grindelwald's personal collection."

"Exactly how large of a library would this be, Lord Stasin?," Daniel asked curiously.

"In total you are looking at over five thousand books, none of which have been repeated, doctor," Heinrich answered smugly. "Since Gellert was a connoisseur of all things magical, whenever my Steelguard eliminated a family for him, we were under strict orders to collect all magical items...particularly the books. The library I am offering you has been accumulated from dozens of different Noble families, Dr. Emerson, and I can honestly say that not even Hogwarts could hope to match its diversity."

Once he saw the excited gleam appear in Daniel's eyes, Heinrich continued, "On top of the wealth of knowledge I am offering you, doctor, I will also provide you with the services of myself and four of my most loyal men to train the boy in Magic. If Potter's truly as capable as you claim he will be, by the time his education is done with us, not only can we provide him with knowledge worthy of a Mastery in several core subjects, but we can make sure he is beyond competent in the remaining subjects."

Daniel had to force himself not show his surprise at the offer. It was frankly everything he could want or need to turn the boy into a perfect weapon for his plans, but now he was wary of the price he would have to pay for these services. Anything this good would most likely cost something he wouldn't want to part with, but he still found himself curious as to what the price would be.

"That is a very generous proposal, Lord Stasin, but what exactly would this cost me in return?"

Heinrich kept his expression neutral, knowing how important his next few words would be.

"Once Potter has completed his training and become the perfect weapon you desire, Dr. Emerson, I want you to let me use him to bring Magical Britain under my control. If his power is truly as great as the video leads us to believe, I'm positive I won't need him for more than two or three years. You could even call it a test run for Potter, to make sure he is capable of achieving the goals you set for him in the future."

As he stared into the blue eyes of the German Wizard sitting across from him, Daniel decided he would agree to the terms for the moment. Thanks to the necklace his people purchased from their first visit to Gringotts, he knew Stasin couldn't use Legilimency to read his thoughts, and he was more than used to lying to get what he wanted.

Once the pureblood bigot trained his weapon in everything he needed to know for Magic, Daniel wouldn't hesitate to eliminate the puffed up Lord. Since everything would be done in a dimension different from the Wizard's home world, Daniel wouldn't even have to worry about the rest of the man's followers coming to his aid.

Plastering the oily smile that he often used to show he was being genuine in his business dealings, Daniel grinned at Heinrich and replied, "I'm willing to agree to your proposal, Lord Stasin, but in return I would require several concessions on your part."

"Of course, Doctor," Stasin answered graciously. "What would these concessions be?"

"First, since the compound I have created for Project Magi is in this world, you and your men would have to stay here. I would like to remind you that the power needed to open the portal to your dimension is finite, so you couldn't come and go at your leisure. In short, you and your men would have to remain here until the boy's training is complete."

Heinrich wasn't particularly fond of this demand, but he knew from the video that he really didn't have a choice in the matter. "I understand, doctor, and I readily agree to your first term."

Daniel had to force himself not to grin at the easy acceptance of his demand and he quickly continued with the rest of the items on his list. "Second, unless it's a Magic related topic, I don't want you to have contact with or interfere with the boy's training in any way."

Since he also wanted the boy to be the perfect weapon, Stasin was more than willing to let the Muggles teach him all the mundane skills that he would need in the future and he readily nodded his head in acceptance.

"That will not be a problem, Dr. Emerson. My people and I will bring things to keep ourselves occupied, so we can be out of your way until our services are needed for the boy's Magical education."

"Third, I want a Wizard's oath from you that you will use whatever spells or potions that are necessary to bind the boy to me as his Master. As you know from the video, Lord Stasin, I already have a method in place to ensure the Magi's loyalty will be to me alone, but I won't be able to implement it until he's sixteen years old. As a safety precaution, I would like to incorporate a Magical method."

At this point Stasin arched his eyebrow at the most recent demand, but he still continued to nod his head in agreement. "Very well, doctor, but before I give you my oath, I would like to inform you that giving a child loyalty potions or placing charms on them at an early age, can lead to ill effects on their Magical core as well as their health. The earliest I could bind the boy to you, would be after his first Magical maturity on his eleventh birthday."

Daniel didn't really know if that was true or not, but since he was aware of how binding a Magical oath was for a Witch or Wizard, he was more than willing to believe the man was being honest with his advice. "Of course, my Lord. As it pertains to Magic, I will gladly leave it to you to decide when it would be safe to do so."

With that Heinrich flicked his right wrist and easily caught the 13in Mahogany wand that popped out from his black Dragonhide holster. "I, Heinrich Odhert Stasin, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Stasin, do swear on my Magic and my life that once Harry James Potter's training is complete, I will bind him Magically to serve Doctor Daniel Emerson. So mote it be."

As soon as he saw the white light pass from the wand in Heinrich's hand, into the man himself, Daniel was ecstatic with the completion of the oath. Suddenly a large and genuine smile appeared on his face, and Daniel reached out his hand towards the Dark Wizard and said, "In that case, Lord Stasin, I do believe we have a deal. You have just under two years to gather everything you need, before Mr. Potter is ready to come to the Project Magi facility."

Heinrich briefly clasped the smaller man's hand to seal the deal and then rose up out of the seat he was sitting in. "Since our deal is now complete, doctor, please excuse me for my hasty departure. I have many things that need to be taken care of before I come here for an extended stay, and my people will still need time to purchase updated books to improve the library you desire for the boy's education."

Emerson watched as Heinrich turned around to leave his office and as soon as the door shut behind the Dark Wizard, he couldn't help but grin at the deal he just negotiated. Everything was falling into place exactly as he planned it, and in a few short years, he would be a force to be reckoned with. No longer would he be known as Sinister's protege. Once this project was complete, the student will have far surpassed the Master.

It was times like these that he was thankful for finding the box and the video before Essex learned of its existence. Once the Magi was in his possession, he would do exactly as the video suggested. He would create the perfect weapon to crush his enemies, but instead of his old mentor reaping all the benefits of the future knowledge, he would make sure the boy was loyal only to him.

After all, if it's one thing he learned from the decade he spent working with Doctor Essix, it was always look out for yourself first. Why should he let Sinister rule the world, when he could rule it in his stead.

* * *

As soon as he apparated in front of Stasin Manor, Heinrich was immediately greeted by his wife Frederica. "Hello my love. How did the meeting with the Muggle go?"

Heinrich grinned happily at the gorgeous blonde and answered, "It went great, shade of my heart. I had to make a Wizard's oath to bind the Potter boy to him as his Master, but in return I got us the permission we would need to accompany the brat to the other world, and train him properly in Magic."

Frederica's eyes blazed with fury as soon as she heard about her husband's oath. "What the hell were you thinking, Heinrich?," she screamed at the love of her life. "You know we had plans to keep the boy for ourselves. You only have four loyal guards left in your service from Gellert's regime and with all the other idiots now bowing down to that pathetic half blood Voldemort, we need the boy's power to bring us our victory. How the hell can we do that if he's some idiotic Muggle's pet?"

Stasin was more than used to his golden haired wife's fury, and he quickly leaned down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. At first she resisted, but eventually she melted in his arms just like she always did.

Once they both finally ran out of breath and were forced to pull back from one another, he smiled at his beloved and said, "Relax, my love. Once the boy is taken, we both know that the Potters and Dumbledore will do everything in their power to get the brat back. Dumbledore may be a Muggle loving fool, but the bastard is still very skilled in Magic. I doubt we would have been able to keep the boy hidden anywhere in our world, especially not with that damn Phoenix the old man has bonded to him. By keeping the Potter boy in Emerson's dimension, we will be safe from Dumbledore and the rest of his blood traitor Order."

While she agreed with her husband's logic and reasoning, Frederica was still furious with the oath he made to the Muggle. "And what of your oath, Heinrich? What good is the Potter brat to us, if he's not bound to be our weapon?"

Stasin was waiting for his wife to ask that question and he eagerly replied, "The stupid Muggle thought he knew how to negotiate, Frederica, but the man doesn't even know the meaning of the word. The idiot was wearing a necklace Charmed to protect against a Legilimency attack, but he never added his blood to activate it. I was able to read his thoughts quite easily, and I know once the boy's Magical education is complete, the doctor plans to eliminate us and renege on his deal. As for the oath I made to him, I did swear to bind the boy to him once his training was complete. But if for some reason the good doctor was killed before that time, my oath would no longer be valid. This way we let the Muggle use his resources to mold the boy into the perfect weapon, and once we're nearly complete with his Magical training, we kill everyone at the compound and use his Key to come back to our own dimension. Then we use the brat to conqueror not just the Magical world, but the Muggle one as well."

When she realized how Slytherin her husband's plan really was, Frederica grabbed him by the front of his robes and pulled him forcefully towards her. "Let's go upstairs, my love. For a plan like that, you deserve to rewarded...several times."

As he watched his wife swing her hips seductively and walk into their house, Heinrich couldn't help being happy with his current situation. Not only was he about to be rewarded by his incredibly sexy and enthusiastic wife, but once the Potter brat was in his possession, he would finally complete the vision his best friend and Master once sought to do.

Gellert often wished of uniting the Muggle and Magical world under Pureblood rule, and he, Lord Heinrich Stasin, best friend and loyal servant to the Dark Lord Grindelwald, would do everything in his power to make that dream come true.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **August 3rd, 1980: Pearson Manor-Kent, England(Earth 2)**

"How much longer must we stay here, Roderic? I'm bored waiting for these damn Muggles to show up. Why the hell do we have to do this anyway? Isn't the Potter brat supposed to be a weapon? Why does he need a new name and identity?

Roderic Baum looked over at the 5'7" blue eyed Witch that was standing beside him, and he rolled his eyes at her steady stream of questions. Arabella Egger was his first cousin on his mother's side, and she never once hesitated to join him when the Dark Lord Grindelwald first began his righteous crusade for the Greater Good.

An incredibly talented and powerful Witch, Baum knew that his cousin was a highly trained killer, who took pride and joy in doing her work properly. Her skillset was quite evident when she served honorably beside him under the command of Lord Stasin in the Steelguard. As the last of his family left in the world, Roderic loved his cousin dearly, but at times like these her lack of patience would frustrate him to no end.

"I do not know the answers to all of your questions, little sister," Roderic replied patiently. "We must trust in Stasin. For now he says to follow the Muggle doctor's orders, and that's what we will do. Now take a deep breath and relax for me."

Arabella looked up at her best friend, cousin and sometimes pseudo brother and said, "Fine, but I get to do all of the killing tonight. If I have to waste my precious time to help some stupid Muggle with his insane plans, I deserve to kill something as a reward."

Before Roderic could comment on her lust for killing, the large black gates to the Pearson Manor opened, and a beautiful black Mercedes began to make its way towards the front entrance. As soon as the car got within the right distance, the two Magicals simultaneously pointed their wands at the vehicle and screamed, " _BOMBARDA_."

Suddenly the ground below the Mercedes erupted from the spell, flipping the car onto its top, the momentum from the explosion causing it to slide until it slammed into the beautiful water fountain placed in the middle of the driveway. The moment the car stopped moving, Roderic and Arabella immediately apparated to the disabled vehicle, so they could check for any survivors.

As soon as she opened the car door, Arabella smirked cruelly at the injured husband and wife hanging from their partially torn seat belts, and calmly took in the couple's bloodied appearance.

The woman in the front seat had blonde hair and blue eyes, and despite the fact that she had just given birth a few days ago, she still had a surprisingly voluptuous and toned body. Her husband was sitting beside her in the driver's seat, his greyish black hair pooling with blood from the open wound on his forehead.

As she stared into the piercing green eyes that glared back at her, Arabella could see that somehow the man knew exactly what was about to happen to him and his family. Even though he was sitting and leaning against the car door, it was obvious to Bella that the man was tall and well built. Despite the blood pouring down the side of his face, the bloodthirsty Witch couldn't help but admit to herself that the Muggle was definitely a ruggedly handsome man.

"Ahh...you two must be Mr. and Mrs. Pearson," Arabella said with a smirk. "So good of you to finally make an appearance. Do you know how long we've been sitting here? My ass was getting bored waiting for you idiots to come home from the hospital."

Angela Pearson raised a bloody and shaking hand towards the strange duo in front of her and begged them for their help. "P..Please help us. M..My baby is in the back seat. Is he alright?."

Arabella checked in the back seat, and found that the baby was thankfully still alive. "Yeah, the brat's still kicking."

"Please help my son. I'll give you all the money you want, just please don't let him die."

Bella sneered at the gorgeous blonde and replied, "Don't worry lady, the little brat won't be dying anytime soon. After all, according to the plan my Lord gave to us, we still need him to be a part of our perfect pretend family. If everything goes according to plan, I promise we'll send the little tyke to you in a year."

Rather than continue to reply further to the injured woman's pleas, Arabella pointed her wand at the blonde's head and said, " _Legilimens_." Without regard for the pain she was causing to the young mother, Arabella tore through the woman's memories, extracting everything she would need for the next part of the mission that was assigned to her and Roderic.

Beside her, the slightly insane Witch could tell that her pseudo brother was doing the same thing with the barely conscious husband, and she pushed her Magic further into the spell, so she could beat her cousin at extracting the memories they would need to assume the couple's place in the Muggle world.

Once she was done, Arabella pulled out of the woman's mind and a few seconds later, she saw Roderic lower his wand as well. As soon as the redheaded Wizard nodded to her that he got everything he needed, she smiled viciously at the Muggles and pointed her wand at the blonde woman.

"Sorry we didn't have time for a longer chat, Mrs. Pearson," Bella said jokingly. "It's a shame I didn't get a chance to know your husband properly. I must say, he is quite the catch. Normally I wouldn't give Muggles a second look, but Mr. Pearson looks delicious enough for me to give him a ride. With that body, I bet he has plenty of stamina. Am I right?"

"Quit playing around, Bella," Roderic growled in irritation. "Just kill them both and get it over with."

Arabella mock glared at her cousin and replied, "Fine. No need to get your knickers in a twist, big guy."

With that she unleashed two _Avada Kedavra_ at the occupants sitting in the front seats of the black Mercedes and instantly killed two of three last members of the Pearson family. Once the Muggles were dead, Arabella flicked her wand and put the entire family under stasis. For a brief moment she took joy in the lives she had just taken, but when she realized the next part of her mission, Bella felt the smirk slide off of her face.

"Damn, now that the fun's over, I'm bored again. I really don't want to parade around as a Muggle for the next year, Roderic."

The large Wizard took a deep breath to control his growing irritation with his partially insane cousin and replied, "Lets just take the kid and the bodies back to the house, little sister. We still have to brew the Polyjuice potion tonight and we have to make enough to last both of us the year."

"I'm not changing the Muggle brat's diapers, Roderic."

"You won't have to, Bella. Stasin told me that he bought a House Elf named Mitsi to help us for the rest of the year and she will be responsible for changing and feeding the child. Other than the times we need to show the boy in public, I promise you won't ever have to see or interact with the kid."

Bella still wasn't thrilled with her her current assignment, but she trusted Roderic and Stasin to do what was right, both for her and for the cause. Sighing loudly enough for her best friend to hear, she flicked a silent _Levicorpus_ at the two dead bodies and the sleeping child, and floated all three of them out of the car.

As she made her way towards the Manor entrance, Bella saw Roderic shrink the remains of the destroyed Mercedes, place a stasis Charm on it, and put it safely within the front pocket of his navy blue battle robe.

Soon the pair would replace Andrew and Angela Pearson in the Muggle world of this new Earth and slowly maneuver everything so Emerson could have what he wants before the Potter brat was brought to this world.

Arabella still didn't know why the dumb Muggle doctor wanted to replace Potter with the newborn that was now floating behind her, but she wasn't going to waste anymore of her precious time thinking about it. She just had to get through the next year with as few mistakes as possible, and then she would reward herself by killing the young Hadrian Pearson.

After all, once Harry Potter became Hadrian Pearson, the real Pearson boy no longer had any reason to continue living. That thought alone brought a brief moment of happiness to the incredibly bored Witch.

When she felt Roderic move up beside her, Bella quickly linked her arm through her cousin's and said, "Hey, Roderic?"

"Yeah, Bella?"

"While we make the potion tonight, do you think we can have some Firewhiskey? Pleeeeaase? I really hate being here, and I don't want to deal with the next part of the mission."

Roderic shook his head at the brunette Witch's request, and then finally nodded his head in defeat. "Fine, little sister. You go ahead and start with the drinking, while I prepare the Polyjuice potion. But you only get to celebrate tonight, Bella. Tomorrow we have to get into character, and there are a lot of things we still need to do. We already have a meeting scheduled on Thursday with Pearson's Lawyers to write up a new will and make Emerson the boy's next of kin. Plus, I still have to call the Muggle accountant and begin investing in the companies the doctor told us about. While you, dear sister, still have to replace Pearson's blood samples and records at the hospital with the ones Stasin and Frederica stole from the Potter boy."

Arabella was so thrilled with her cousin for letting her drink during a mission, she completely ignored the list of things she was supposed to do that week, and leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks a lot, Roderic. You really are the best cousin a girl could have."

* * *

 **October 31st, 1981: Godric's Hollow-West Country, England(Earth 1)**

It was your typical crisp, chilly night in late October and the town of Godric's Hollow looked like something that came out of a fairy tale story. The Magical village was composed of rows of small cottages with thatched roofs, and smoke was billowing out from several of the brick chimneys in the area.

Unaware of the danger they would soon face as a family, James and Lily Potter were downstairs playing happily with their twin sons. Christopher, the Heir to the Potter Lordship and fortune, was nestled in his father's lap decked out in red pyjamas that had a gold trim. Meanwhile his near identical twin brother Harry, was laughing in their mother's arms, while dressed in black pyjamas that had a silver trim.

The two brothers were so similar in looks and temperament, both parents were happy that they had not one but two easy methods to distinguish between their sons. While both boys had jet black hair that was classically Potter in it's inability to stay straight, Christopher had slight red streaks going through his. The second method both parents used to differentiate between their children, was their eyes. Christopher had the same hazel eyes as his father, while Harry shared his mother's vibrant Emerald green orbs.

Both children giggled and clapped as James made bubbles periodically come out of his wand for their amusement. Lily smiled at the sight of her three boys playing together, and she could almost feel her heart bursting with joy at the view. Like all girls she dreamed of this moment growing up, and now that it was finally here, she feared what Sybill Trelawney's prophecy would mean for her perfect little family.

Dumbledore first made her and James aware of the prophecy a few weeks after the twins were born. At the time he claimed that Christopher would most likely be the chosen one destined to defeat Voldemort, and that in order to give him the guidance and love he would need to achieve his destiny, they should send Harry to live with her sister and brother in law.

The headmaster even tried to convince both parents that the move was for her youngest son's safety, but the moment Lily heard the suggestion she was dead set against the idea. Even if should would be willing to consider sending her youngest son away from his family, the last place she would send him would be to her sister's home.

After having to deal with Petunia all the way through Hogwarts, Lily knew for a fact that her sister and brother in law hated all things magical. If Harry was ever sent to the Dursleys, she didn't doubt for a moment that they would be sentencing her youngest son to a horrible fate, and that wasn't something she was ever prepared to do.

For a brief moment as she waited for James to answer their former headmaster, Lily truly feared what his decision would mean for her little Harry. As the Head of House, her husband's word would be final, and it scared her to think her little boy would be sent to a home as bad as Petunia's. But the moment James refused to abandon their youngest child, her normally immature husband once again proved to her why he was the man she fell in love with.

After several more attempts by Dumbledore to change their mind, the headmaster finally left them in peace. Eventually Lily and James decided to discuss the prophecy with Sirius, Remus, Alice and Frank, and at the end of the talk, both the Potters and the Longbottoms decided they would both go into hiding to protect their children.

Unfortunately Lily and James couldn't hide in Potter Manor, because it still hadn't been rebuilt since the Death Eaters attacked and killed James' parents.

Normally the ancestral seat of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter would never have fallen to Voldemort's inbred minions, but Charles and Dorea were betrayed by family friends that were already keyed into the wards. James was still in Hogwarts when their death occurred, and with the Blood war still going on when he graduated, Lily knew her husband never had the time to rebuild the Manor.

In the end the young couple decided to leave the country and move their family to the Potter Chateau located in the outskirts of France. It was just as heavily warded as Potter Manor once was, and this time the Lord and Lady of the House had no intention of keying anyone into the wards. Unfortunately for them, when Dumbledore learned of their plan, he quickly moved to change their mind.

To this day Lily didn't know why James agreed to stay in England, and every time she asked him, he would just tell her that Dumbledore knew what he was doing. While the Fidelius they were under at Godric's Hollow was an incredibly powerful protection Charm, it's very presence meant that the house couldn't have the standard Potter battle wards she would like for their safety. That in combination with her lack of faith in Peter as the Secret Keeper, made Lily always feel unsafe in the cottage they were living in.

Suddenly the young mother was pulled from her reverie at the sound of the twins laughter and she happily watched as both boys attempted and often succeeded in grasping the bubbles before they blew away from them. After a few minutes of enjoying the moment with her family, Lily looked up and noticed the time on the clock in the living room.

When she realized it was way past the twins bedtime, the beautiful Lady Potter got up and said, "Okay, kiddos, it's time for bed now. Say goodnight to daddy, and lets get you boys to sleep."

"Ah come on, Lils," James cried out. "Just a few more minutes. Me and the boys just got into the game."

Lily arched her eyebrow at her childish husband and snarked, "It's either they go to sleep right now, James, or you get grounded for the Quidditch match next weekend."

James gasped in fear at his wife's ultimatum and as he stared into her piercing green eyes, he knew she wasn't messing around. "You're absolutely right, Lily flower. It's way past the kids bedtime and they both definitely need to get some sleep."

Lily rolled her eyes at her husband's immature love of all things Quidditch, and grabbed a twin in each arm. "Good to know where your priorities lie, my dear husband," she replied with a smirk.

James was about to offer his rebuttal to his insanely sexy wife, when he suddenly felt the wards around the house flicker. Within a second he realized that someone was trying to break into their home, and he quickly turned to his wife and screamed, "Lily, take the boys and run! Go! I'll try and hold him off."

Just as Lily made it to the stairs, the door to the living room suddenly exploded inward. Through the dust that permeated throughout the air, James could see the faint outline of Voldemort illuminated by the light of a streetlamp just outside of the cottage.

When he finally saw the tall figure slowly begin to make his way towards him, James held his wand firmly in his hand, ready and willing to do whatever was necessary to protect his wife and sons.

"Back off, Voldemort. I won't let you hurt my family."

The Dark Lord stared at the determined stance of his opponent, his red eyes glowing and pulsing with Magic. He was amused by James' defiance, and allowed it to show with the smile that appeared on his face. Without removing his gaze from the young Potter Lord, Voldemort waved his hand towards a picture frame in the far corner of the room, and wandlessly summoned it to him.

When he caught the picture in his hand, Voldemort glanced down at it, and saw the twins playing inside of their crib.

"The new generation of Potters I presume," he drawled, as he waved the frame gently in the air. "I do wonder which boy would have been the the Chosen One mentioned in the prophecy. Too bad after tonight none of us will get the chance to find out."

"I swear, Voldemort, if you lay one hand on my family I'll-"

"You'll what? Kill me? I think not, Potter. For too long now your blood traitor family has been a thorn in my side. First your father, than you, and now it appears one of your children is destined to defeat. After hearing the Prophecy, I have decided that it's time for the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter to finally come to an end."

James' face was dark with anger and loathing, and he refused to allow this man to harm the people he loved most in this world. Summoning his inner Marauder, James spit into the face of the most powerful Dark Lord in the past five centuries.

"Fuck you, Voldyshorts. The only person that's going to die tonight is you. Give me your best shot, you pathetic, inbred Dark Wanker."

As he wiped the spit off of his face, Voldemort was furious by the lack of respect he was shown. Even his worst enemies knew better than to treat him in this manner.

"For that you will pay, Potter. Once I take care of your mongrels, I'm going to make you and your wife an example for all those who would dare to defy me. Your deaths will be slow and painful, and by the time I'm done with you, you will beg me to end your pathetic existence. As the Heir of Slytherin, this I do swear."

With that final statement, Voldemort unleashed his fury by launching a _Bombarda_ right at the head of the Potter family. James threw his body in a roll to avoid the oncoming spell, and in a smooth motion he perfected from hours of practice during his Auror training, he launched himself to his feet and caught the Dark Lord with a _Confringo_ in his shoulder.

Voldemort was grateful the spell didn't hit his wand arm, and so he was able to send a volley of cutting curses back at his opponent, forcing the Lord Potter to retreat. The moment Voldemort saw James dive behind a large sofa, he pointed his wand at his wounded shoulder and healed it with an _Episkey_.

As he caught his breath behind the tan sofa, James looked up at the mirror on the wall, and watched Voldemort's reflection heal himself. Suddenly an idea popped into his head, and without giving it any further thought, he launched a silent _Expelliarmus_ at the mirror.

James watched as the spell bounced off the mirror perfectly and head directly towards the unsuspecting Voldemort. Just as the red bundle was about to hit the Dark Lord, Voldemort sensed the spell and casually batted it aside with his wand.

"How clever of you, Potter. Bouncing the spell off the mirror was quite the ingenious idea. Well let me show you how clever I can be."

Before James had a chance to react, he saw Voldemort's reflection point his wand up at the ceiling and scream _Bombarda_. The Potter Lord tried to apparate away from the collapsing roof, but at the last moment he realized Voldemort must have placed anti-apparation wards around the house.

The moment the rubble pinned him to the ground, James felt the pain rip through his entire body. As his eyes began to close from his concussion, the only thought that rang through the Potter Lord's mind was that he had failed his family.

Voldemort made his way to where James was hidden and glared at the fallen Potter Head. Every fiber in his body wanted to launch an _Avada Kedavra_ at the unconscious man, but he restrained himself. He promised Potter that he would make him beg for his death, and after the lack of respect the man had already shown him, it was a promise he had every intention of keeping.

With a casual flick of his wand, Voldemort launched a silent _Stupify_ at James, and then made his way up the stairs, and to the rest of the Potter family.

* * *

As she heard the footsteps slowly make their way to the nursery, Lily was furious with herself for leaving her wand on the living room table. She prayed to Merlin that the approaching person was her victorious husband, but when the door to the nursery opened, she watched Voldemort advance smugly into the room.

The arrival of the Dark Lord caused Lily to worry about what his presence meant for the man she loved, but she pushed aside her fear over her husband and concentrated on protecting both of her children.

Lily glared angrily at the Dark Lord and refused to leave her sons unprotected. Even without a wand, she was more than ready to do anything to keep both of her children alive. "I won't let you hurt them, Voldemort."

The Dark Lord smirked at the determined redhead in front of him, and replied, "Your husband said the same thing to me, mudblood. It didn't make a difference for him, and it sure as hell won't make one for you. But don't worry, Lady Potter. I made your husband a promise in regards to your future, and I have every intention of keeping it."

At this point Lily felt her resolve waiver, and she was ready to do anything to save her boys. "P-Please. D-Don't h-hurt them. I'll do whatever you want, just don't harm my babies."

Voldemort remained silent, glaring coldly at the broken Lady Potter. Then with a snort of laughter and a flick of his wrist, he banished Lily into the wall that was behind her. As her body slammed into the hard surface, a sickly crunch was heard, before she slumped down to the ground unconscious.

Once he was sure there were no more threats for him to face, the Dark Lord made his way to the large crib in the center of the room. When he looked down inside of it, he found one boy sound asleep, but the other was up and staring back at him.

As he looked into the young boy's eyes, Voldemort found himself mesmerized by the killing curse green orbs that seemed to pierce into his mangled soul. From the information he was able to glean from Wormtail about the twins, he knew without a doubt that the boy he was looking at was Harry Potter.

"You must be Harry. How good to finally meet you child."

The small child smiled at the mention of his name, and waved a small chubby hand in greeting. "Lo."

If Voldemort was still able to form any kind of real emotion, he would have found the entire situation to be funny. The greatest Dark Lord in the past several centuries was having a staring contest with the infant son of a hero of the light. What would people say if they could see the two of them now?

"Well then, Harry, since you're awake and so enthusiastic, I believe we will start the killing with you," Voldemort announced in a harsh and sinister voice.

While Harry's child mind couldn't completely understand the Dark Lord's words, the little boy was smart enough to pick up on the man's dark tone. Once he guessed the intent behind the words, Harry immediately stopped waving his hand at the older Wizard.

"Bad man," he yelled, as he now glared at the Dark Lord.

Voldemort looked down at the defiant little boy and coldly replied, "Yes I am, Harry. I'm a very bad man, but it's too bad you will never get the privilege to see how bad I really am. It's time for you to die, little Potter. _Avada Kedavra_."

A bright green light shot out of Voldemort's wand, and almost at the same time a golden shield enveloped the little boy. The moment the green light collided with the golden shield, a small sliver made its way through, but the rest of the spell was reflected right back at its caster.

The small sliver that breached the boy's shield, hit him directly on the top half of his forehead, taking the shape of a lightning bolt. The immense power the boy drew upon to block the previously unstoppable Killing Curse, exhausted his magical core and knocked little Harry unconscious.

Meanwhile the rest of the reflected green light easily pierced through Voldemort's hastily erected shield and slammed right into the chest of the powerful Dark Lord. The resulting explosion not only ripped Voldemort's soul out of his body, it also cause a large part of the ceiling to fall down onto the nursery.

Thankfully the majority of the debris managed to avoid the crib the twins were in, but a small stray piece still cut a V shaped wound into Christopher Potter's left hand, causing the boy to wake up and start crying.

* * *

Frederica Stasin watched in awe as the spirit of Voldemort screamed and the newly formed wraith fled from the nursery. As she stood in the doorway underneath her Invisibility Cloak, she still couldn't believe everything she had just seen.

From the report she received from Dr. Emerson, Frederica knew this was exactly what was supposed to happen. But to actually see a 15 month old baby reflect a curse that isn't supposed to be blockable, was still an amazing sight to behold.

Suddenly a piercing wail from the now awake Potter Heir pulled the Lady Stasin away from her reverie and once she realized she was running out of time, she put aside her thoughts of awe at the recent events and quickly made her way to the surprisingly rubble free crib.

The moment she looked down at the twins, Frederica immediately ignored the crying Potter Heir and picked up the unconscious form of his younger brother. Placing the unaware boy carefully under her cloak, she held him tightly to her chest and ran right out of the destroyed nursery.

As soon as she got passed the ward lines of the partially destroyed Potter cottage, Frederica used an illegal international portkey to go directly to Stasin Manor in Germany. Her arrival was immediately noticed by the Elf her husband purchased to help Roderic and Bella with the Pearson baby, and she heard Mitzi say, "Hello, Mistress."

"Is everything ready, Mitzi?"

"Yes, Mistress. Master Stasin and his friends have already gone through the portal. Except for the amount necessary to keep the family vaults active, I have emptied out all of your accounts at Gringotts, and the money, jewels and heirlooms have been packed away in the trunks that the Master and his friends took with them. The only thing left to do, is for you to sign the deeds to the Manor for the Goblins."

"How much money was packed into the trunk, Mitzi?"

"After Master Stasin made the final payment for the Manor trunk and the Goblins paid for Stasin Manor, you and Master have a little more than nine million galleons in the trunk and another five hundred thousand galleons in jewelry and family heirlooms."

Frederica winced at how little money was left to the once proud and rich Stasin family. Before joining the great Dark Lord Grindelwald, her husband's family was worth almost ninety million galleons. Unfortunately they bore the brunt of financing the war for Gellert, and with her former Master's defeat, her husband's once mighty fortune was reduced to a mere nine hundred thousand galleons.

It took years of hard work for Heinrich to build up his wealth once again, but her brilliant husband was able to turn that meager nine hundred thousand into a respectable fourteen million galleons.

Now this trip to train the young Potter had once again reduced their accounts to a level unworthy of a mighty House like the Stasins. Between paying off their remaining debts, selling everything they weren't going to take with them, and buying all the supplies they would need for their extended stay, she couldn't believe how little money they were left with.

The custom made Manor trunk her husband wanted to buy, not only cost them nine million galleons to purchase, but it also cost a further two million galleons to supply it with everything they would need to survive in the new world.

Since Stasin Manor was barely worth six million galleons fully furnished, at first she couldn't understand her husband's need to want such a lavish trunk home.

In the beginning she had been dead set against such an expensive Manor trunk, but Heinrich spent hours arguing about their need to have everything they could require in the magicless world they would be living in for the next several years.

Eventually Frederica was able to see her husband's reasoning for the massive Manor home and when she finally saw the finished product, it was an expense she was happy he had talked her into making.

The majestic Manor was composed of three Master bedrooms, a further ten large bedrooms each with its own attached bathroom, a living room, a kitchen fully stocked with food for six years, a big dining room, a fully equipped potions lab, a dueling room, and an expanded library that could hold up to ten thousand books.

If all that wasn't enough for a trunk home, her amazing husband had splurged and added a few extras for the trip. To keep the boys entertained, there was a small Quidditch pitch in the back of the Manor and Frederica was positive Heinrich purchased five new state of the art brooms just for the trip.

For her own peace of mind, her intelligent husband remembered her love of gardening and built a beautiful flower garden for her to work on and relax in. Finally there were three greenhouses filled with every type of Magical plant Heinrich could get his hands on, and with the House Elf taking care of everything, Frederica knew they would never run out of ingredients for their potion needs.

In short, the new Manor trunk surpassed any other home she ever lived in, and Frederica was more than happy to spend the next several years living inside of it.

When she heard the young Elf clear her throat gently, Frederica instantly realized what the tiny creature was waiting for. She sighed softly at the thought of selling the Stasin ancestral home to the greedy Goblins, but she knew this sacrifice was for the greater good. Her husband had argued that in case things went badly in the other dimension, or if the device that would bring them back here was broken, they would need to be completely self sufficient, and by selling the home she spent most of her life living in, they would have more gold on hand to rely upon.

While she didn't particularly enjoy selling the things they couldn't take with them, Frederica knew this was only temporary. Once the brat became the weapon they were all hoping he would be, she would once again return to this world, and then she could have whatever she wanted.

With a flick of her wand Frederica used a silent _Accio_ to summon the blood quill in Mitzi's hand and used it to sign her name on the parchment that was in front of her.

As soon as her Mistress had signed away the deeds to the Manor, Mitzi popped over to Gringotts and quickly dropped off the parchment to the Goblins. When she returned to Stasin Manor, the little Elf jumped back at the portal that suddenly appeared in front of them, and then slowly followed the Lady Stasin into the other world.

As the Dark Witch, House Elf, and kidnapped Potter made their way into the other dimension, little did they know that only two of them would ever find their way back. But that wouldn't happen for a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **November 2nd, 1981:Project Magi Compound-unknown location(Earth 2)**

Heinrich and Frederica followed the Muggle guard to the lab where Emerson was waiting for them, and as soon as they walked in, the couple was stunned by what they saw. In a fairly large tank, the pair could see a naked Harry Potter suspended in a thick blue fluid, with only a mouthpiece for him to breathe through. If that wasn't enough, there was a matching tank right next to the boy's, but this time with a baby girl suspended in the mixture.

When the pair made it to the excited doctor, Heinrich arched an eyebrow at the brunette man and asked, "What exactly are you doing to him, doctor?"

Emerson grinned at the taller Wizard and replied, "Thanks to the potion samples you gave us to test, Lord Stasin, my people were able to create this tank to help both children become stronger in body and mind. The blue fluid we have placed them in is composed of a combination of nutrient potions, muscle building potions, memory enhancement potions, bone growth stimulants and a steroid concoction I developed myself to improve their strength and reflexes. The more time both children spend inside of the tank, the greater the effect the fluid will have in boosting the pair's health, strength, reflexes, bone density and growth, as well as improving their memory retention and recall."

While he was more than impressed by the ingenuity of the Muggles, Heinrich was curious about the presence of the second baby. "I understand Potter being here, doctor, but who is the child in the second tank?"

Daniel grinned at the Wizard and replied, "I haven't just been sitting here waiting for you to arrive with Potter, Lord Stasin. In the past year I've had the Goblins hire several unsavory Wizards for me, so I can keep an eye on the Potters and their friends. One of the men told me about a slave auction that was secretly run by a Ministry official named Dolores Umbridge. Apparently Miss Umbridge uses her authority to find Muggleborn children, and periodically captures a few of them to sell on the black market, and kills their parents so no one will raise a fuss. Normally these children are much older than the baby girl you see here, but Miss Jensen is quite special. Carina is a full Metamorphmagus, and I plan to make her the perfect partner for the Magi in the future."

Frederica was stunned to hear that not only was the girl a Muggleborn, but she was also in possession of one of the most prized Magical abilities in the world. A full Metamorphmagus could literally become anyone they wanted to be, and many people would kill to have one in their service. Even though the Mudblood was still a child, Frederica didn't doubt for a second that Daniel paid an obscene amount of galleons to purchase the girl.

Once he got over his shock at the girl being a Metamorphmagus, Heinrich ignored the muggleborn filth and returned his attention to his future weapon. "How long will Potter be in the tank, Dr. Emerson?"

"Mr. Potter will be placed in the tank every time he needs to sleep, Lord Stasin. According to the research my people have put into the creation of this project, we believe that over time and through prolonged use, the fluid should improve his physical and mental abilities, significantly beyond what he would have been normally."

Frederica was still confused how a lowly muggleborn could have such a powerful ability, and her irritation at the girl quickly bled together with her irritation at Bella and Roderic having to live in the Muggle world for the past year.

"What the hell was the purpose of Roderic and Bella masquerading as the Pearsons for the past year?"

Daniel had to force himself not to react negatively to the woman's condescending tone and sneer. While he eventually intended to kill both the Stasins and all of their friends, for now the good doctor knew he couldn't afford to do anything to them at the moment.

Not only had they not taught Potter and the girl everything they would need to know about their gift, but Heinrich's people had also been quite useful in setting things up in this new world. Until everything was permanently secure with the Pearson account, Daniel was more than willing to use their abilities for his own gain.

Forcing himself to plaster a fake smile on his face, Daniel looked at the gorgeous blonde woman and said, "Quite simply put, Lady Stasin, the Pearson situation was all about money."

When he saw the confused expressions appear on the faces of the Stasin couple, Emerson explained, "Much like you and your husband, Lady Stasin, the Earth we are on right now is not my home world. According to the information we received with the Key, this is one of the handful of Earths that is considered to be a "Clean" world. That means, there are no super powered beings anywhere on this planet that could interfere with our project\\. As such, I stole, I cheated and I spent every cent I could get my hands on to create the Project Magi compound in this world. Despite everything that we have here, we will still need money to continue funding the program. I have dozens of scientists, lab technicians, teachers and trainers that I brought here with me, and they will all require to be paid in a timely manner. The Pearsons were the perfect candidates to make that happen for us."

"What made them such good candidates?," Heinrich asked curiously.

Daniel smiled at the question he had been waiting for one of his guests to ask and eagerly answered, "The Pearsons actually turned out to be everything I needed to continue funding my program in this world. Not only was Andrew Pearson a well known business man that came from old money, but he also had no living family to fight over his fortune after his death. His beautiful young wife also turned out to be an orphan, and thanks to the modeling career she had before their marriage, she too provided us with a hefty amount of money to use. With the hard work your people put in this past year, we were able to will everything in the Pearson accounts to their only child and name me as the boy's new guardian. Now that I have complete control over the Pearson accounts, once the investments I had Mr. Baum make bear fruit, we will never have to worry about money again. Hell, by replacing the Magi's records with the real Hadrian Pearson, we can even produce the boy should the need ever arise with the authorities."

"But why keep the Hadrian identity alive?," Frederica asked.

Daniel had to force himself not to sneer at the ill thought question. "Lady Stasin, if the millions of pounds that the Pearsons had was suddenly willed to a stranger, the authorities would do their best to investigate who I am. By having Mr. Potter pretend to be the Pearson heir, we not only have access to all of their money, but it also keeps everyone from looking too closely into my forged records."

Heinrich was startled by the complexity of the plan, and he decided it was time to reevaluate what he thought about the good doctor's cunning and intelligence. "Very well, Dr. Emerson. Now that we have seen the boy, I do believe my wife and I will retire to our Manor."

Daniel was immediately intrigued about the massive house that could fit inside of a trunk, but for now he curtailed his obvious curiosity. There would be plenty of time to play with the Manor trunk once the Stasins were no longer useful to his plans.

"Of course, my Lord," he replied graciously. "Since I know your services won't be required for the next several years, I'll make sure to provide you with weekly updates on both Mr. Potter and Miss Jensen."

Heinrich nodded his head briefly in gratitude, and then gently grasped his wife by her elbow and guided the two of them out of the laboratory.

* * *

 **November 5th, 1981: Hogwarts Castle-Scotland(Earth 1)**

Lily clutched Christopher tightly to her chest, and ignored the tears that were pouring down the side of her face. While the rest of the Magical world was celebrating the demise of the Dark Lord, all she could think about was her missing child.

"Where the hell is my son, Albus? Why haven't you found him yet?"

When he heard the anger, fear and pain lace through Lily's voice, Dumbledore winced at the magical aura the distraught woman was unconsciously emitting. For the hundredth time that day, he cursed himself for ever informing the parents about the bloodstones he used to monitor both boys' health.

Now that he finally had the Child of Prophecy in his grasp, he had no time to waste looking for the missing Potter brat. In fact, the boy's absence was perfect for his plans to mold the Potter Heir into the martyr he needed the boy to be.

Unfortunately both James and Lily were well aware of their absentee son's survival, and they had been relentless in pushing him to find out where the boy was being kept. Since he needed their support to remain an active part of Christopher's life, Dumbledore knew he had no choice but to acquiesce to the young couple's demands.

After five days of non-stop searching for the missing Potter, Albus had used all the tracking spells he had at his disposal, but none of them seemed to work. Even Fawkes was unable to determine the boy's location. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't even tell the parents a general idea of where their son was being kept.

"Have you learned anything at all, Albus?", the headmaster heard James ask.

Albus shook his head slowly, and in his best grandfather guise he replied, "I'm sorry, James, but I've tried every tracking spell that I could think of and I'm still unable to determine where Harry is being held."

James felt his heart break at the news, but he wasn't even close to giving up on finding his missing son. When he saw the greenish-black bloodstone laying on the headmaster's desk, he reached out and picked up the only piece of hope he had that his son was still alive. As long as the blue ring around the bloodstone never turned red, he knew that wherever his son was, at least he was healthy and alive.

"What about the bloodstone, Albus? It's attuned to Harry's blood, so we know that he's alive. Can't you use it to track him?"

Albus shook his head before he answered, "I'm afraid the stone doesn't work that way, James. Yes the bloodstone is attuned to Harry's blood, but I'm afraid it only monitors a person's health. I cannot use it to find out where Harry's being held."

James heard his wife's sobbing grow louder, and despite his own need to mourn the loss of his youngest child, he knew he had to be strong for the rest of his family. When he turned around to see Lily clutching their eldest son tightly to her chest, James walked over to his wife and gently wrapped his arms around her.

"We'll find him, Lils," James whispered into his wife's ear. "As long as we have the bloodstone, we know that our baby boy is still alive. I swear to you I won't stop looking for Harry until we find him. No matter how long it takes, or how much money it costs, I'll keep looking. We know he's out there, sweetheart. We just have to find him."

When he felt his wife's sobbing slowly begin to reside, James leaned back and gently wiped the tears off of her face. "Let's go home, sweetheart."

As James guided his wife and son out of the headmaster's office, Lily's emerald green eyes took in the bloodstone that was clutched tightly in her husband's hand. As long as she could see that Harry was still alive, she swore to herself that she would never give up hope of seeing her little boy again one day.

* * *

 **August 16th, 1988(Harry is 8 y/o): Project Magi Compound-unknown location(Earth 2)**

As she sat with her husband in the large conference room waiting for the doctor and his staff to arrive, Frederica tried to control her growing irritation with the prolonged wait. The past few years of living in the new dimension had been beyond boring for all of the Magicals that were there, and it was safe to say they were all eagerly waiting for the day the boy could finally begin his Magical education.

Since none of them cared to go into the Muggle world, for the past six years they all spent most of their time locked up inside of the Manor trunk. Heinrich usually came out once a week to get updates on Potter and the girl, but Frederica usually left those little details up to him. The only reason she was even here for the meeting today, was because her husband assured her this would be a very important step for their weapon's future.

In her boredom Frederica flipped through the file that was in front of her, and when she realized it was a synopsis on the children's activities for the past few years, she found herself curious as to what the Muggles were having the pair do.

The moment her eyes fell upon the schedule Potter and the girl were currently following, even she had to wince at how strenuous that many classes must be for a child.

 **Mondays:**

7:00-8:30: Math

8:40-10:10: English

10:20-11:50: Literature

Lunch

1:00-3:00: Physical Fitness/Ninjutsu

3:00:10:00: Free study/Dinner

Tank(Sleep)-10pm-6am

 **Tuesday:**

7:00-8:30: Geography

8:40-10:10: History

10:20-11:50: Science

Lunch

1:00-3:00: Physical Fitness/Sword Fighting

3:00:10:00: Free Study/Dinner

Tank(Sleep)-10pm-6am

 **Wednesday:**

7:00-8:30: Computers

8:40-10:10: Language:French

10:20-11:50: Language:German

Lunch

1:00-3:00: Physical Fitness/Krav Maga

3:00:10:00: Free Study/Dinner

Tank(Sleep)-10pm-6am

 **Thursday:**

7:00-8:30: Politics/Government: Muggle

8:40-10:10: Language: Japanese

10:20-11:50: Language: Spanish

Lunch

1:00-3:00: Physical Fitness/Sword Fighting:Two blades

3:00:10:00: Free Study/Dinner

Tank(Sleep)-10pm-6am

 **Friday:**

7:00-8:30: Infiltration Techniques

8:40-10:10: Art of Reading Body Language

10:20-11:50: Diplomacy

Lunch

1:00-3:00: Physical Fitness/Gymnastics

3:00:10:00: Free Study/Dinner

Tank(Sleep)-10pm-6am

 **Saturday:**

7:00-8:30: Battle Tactics and Planning

8:40-10:10: Cryptography

10:20-11:50: Firearms training

Lunch

1:00-10:00: Rest of the day free

Tank(Sleep)-10pm-6am

 **Sunday:**

7:00-10:00: Meditation/Yoga

10:00-12:00: Sparring(Hand to Hand and Swords)

Lunch

1:00-10:00-Rest of the day free

Tank(Sleep)-10pm-6am

Before she could continue reading through more on what the young pair had been up to these past few years, the door to the conference room opened, and Frederica looked up to see Daniel walk in with three other people.

"Good morning, Lord and Lady Stasin," Daniel called out in greeting. "I'm sorry for being late, but I got caught up in my research and forgot about the time."

"It's not a problem, doctor," Heinrich replied curtly, even though he was slightly upset by the prolonged wait. "If everyone is here now, shall we get started with this meeting?"

Daniel took his normal seat at the head of the table and nodded his head at the slightly irritated Wizard. "Of course, my Lord. If you would please start for us, Miss Turner. Could you tell us if Carina is ready for the next phase of her training."

Bethany Turner was a short, fat, greying redhead that shared many physical features with a St. Bernard. With an attitude as ugly as her looks, she was easily one of the least liked people in the entire compound. Unfortunately she was also responsible for all of the educational needs for both Harry and Carina, so her presence was required for almost every meeting.

"While not as quick on the uptake as Mr. Potter, Miss Jensen still possess above average intelligence. It takes her a few attempts to grasp the more complicated aspects of the multiple subjects we are teaching the children, but once she learns something she doesn't forget it. The subjects she truly excels in and even surpasses Mr. Potter are computers and the language classes. I would highly recommend that in the next phase of her education, you add more languages for her to learn."

Daniel was quite pleased with the girl's progress and allowed it to show with the polite smile he flashed for the teacher. "And how about Mr. Potter?"

Bethany couldn't help but grin at the thought of the young prodigy. Despite the horrid attitude she gave to everyone at the compound, she was still a teacher at her core, and every teacher loved having a student as brilliant as Harry Potter.

"Mr. Potter has easily exceeded all of our original expectations for him, Dr. Emerson. I'm not sure if it's his natural intellect or an enhancement that he received from the time spent in the tank, but he is incredibly smart. I wouldn't be surprised if he had a genius level IQ. Harry rarely needs to have anything repeated to him twice. He absorbs everything that we give him at an alarming rate, and then takes the time to make sure Carina understands it as well. I wouldn't say his memory is exactly photographic, but I do believe it's damn near close to it. As of today I am comfortable in stating that both children have not only surpassed a secondary school education, but they are also fluent in all four languages that we picked out for them. As far as I am concerned, they both are more than ready to begin their higher level studies."

Daniel was thrilled to hear the teacher's assessment of his future weapons, and then turned his attention to the average sized Chinese man at the table. At 5'7" with a thin frame, Peter Han didn't seem very imposing at first glance. But Daniel knew how lethal the man truly was.

Part of the reason he paid Han so much money to teach Harry and Carina how to fight, was because the man was one of the foremost Martial Arts experts in their home world. A Master of a dozen different styles, he was known to have created his own brand of fighting. Some say it's a style that's almost unbeatable, if used correctly.

If the stories can be believed, the average sized Chinese man sitting in front of him, had gone toe to toe against Wolverine in a sparring match, and if it wasn't for the mutant's healing factor, the normal man would have won the match.

"How about you, Mr. Han? What do you think of Carina's training so far?"

"As of now she is barely adequate in the two fighting forms she has been taught," Peter replied hesitantly. "Personally I don't believe either of the styles she is currently learning is right for her."

"What do you suggest for her?"

"Physically she is more than ready to begin the next stage of training, but in the new schedule I would like to introduce her to a variety of fighting style that would be more suitable for her. Once we find one that she shows an affinity to, I want to limit her to the style until she is proficient in it."

While Daniel was more than happy that Carina was ready physically, he wasn't exactly thrilled with how poorly her martial skills were coming along. "What about Mr. Potter?," he asked, hoping for better news with his primary weapon.

Peter smirked at the mention of Harry Potter. The boy was hands down the best pupil he ever had the privilege to train, and with the work ethic he'd already seen from Harry, he didn't doubt for a second that his student would one day surpass him as a fighter.

"Physically he is more than ready to begin the next stage of training, and the boy takes to fighting like a duck to water. His reflexes are incredible for someone his age, and as Miss Turner has already pointed out, he is very intelligent and does not require things to be repeated for him numerous times. In the past five years that I have been training him, I believe he has proven to have an outstanding grasp of the Martial Arts we have already shown him. As of now, in Ninjutsu I would place him as a 2nd degree black belt that is almost done with his Nidan level training, and should soon be ready to enter the Sandan level as a 3rd degree black belt. In Krav Maga he is currently a black belt and a first level Dan, but it's already obvious that he prefers to use Ninjutsu in hand to hand situations. As for his sword fighting skills, the boy prefers to use two blades rather than one, and with a few years of practice I could easily see him becoming a Master of the sword. To be frank, Dr. Emerson, the only thing holding Harry back right now is his age. Once he grows into his body and further increases his strength and stamina, he has the potential to be one of the greatest fighters I have ever seen."

Daniel grinned at the news. So far his pet project was turning out even better than he hoped for. Everything Harry was told to do, he did above and beyond what was required of him and it was obvious to Daniel that the boy was already well on his way to becoming the perfect weapon.

Finally his attention was drawn to Jessica Anton. As the key contributor to todays meeting, the twenty eight year old woman that had black hair and blue eyes, was also the chief lab technician of the Magi facility. While she would never be considered gorgeous or a supermodel, with her thin frame, and hair always wrapped up in a bun, Daniel often thought she was pretty in her own way.

"How many of the samples have you tested with Harry and Carina, Miss Anton?," Daniel asked curiously.

Despite the nervousness she was feeling at the moment, Jessica made sure to keep her face an emotionless mask, and replied, "We have tested all of the samples you provided for us, Doctor Emerson, but I'm afraid the results weren't as promising as we hoped for."

Daniel arched an eyebrow at the unexpected news and when he saw Jessica slide a file across the table to him, he picked it up and quickly read through the results.

 **Anna Marie:** Rogue(fail)

 **Bobby Drake:** Iceman(fail)

 **Charles Xavier:** Professor X(fail)

 **David Haller:** Legion(fail)

 **Erik Lehnsherr:** Magneto(fail)

 **James Howlett:** Wolverine(fail)

 **Jean Grey-Summers:** Phoenix(fail)

 **Laura Kinney:** X-23( _ **pass**_ ) **Harry**

 **Nathan Grey:** X-Man( _ **pass**_ ) **Harry**

 **Nathan Summers:** Cable(fail)

 **Ororo Munroe:** Storm(fail)

 **Peter Parker:** Spiderman(fail)

 **Raven Darkholm:** Mystique(fail)

 **Remy Lebeau** : Gambit(pass) **Carina**

 **Scott Summers:** Cyclops(fail)

 **Victor Creed:** Sabretooth(fail)

 **Wanda Maximoff:** Scarlet Witch(fail)

 **Yuriko Oyama:** Lady Deathstrike(fail)

 **William Kaplan:** Wiccan(fail)

While he wasn't exactly thrilled that the majority of the samples failed to work with Harry and Carina's DNA, Daniel was very pleased that Harry was a match with Nathan Grey. From the future files he read on the mutant, he knew the man's Telekinetic and Telepathic skills were potentially even stronger than his mother Jean Grey. What worried him was the X-23 matching.

For the healing factor Daniel was really hoping that Wolverine would have been a match, because Laura Kinney's regenerative ability was no where near as powerful as the original Weapon X.

"It's unfortunate that so many of the samples failed to react, Miss Anton, but I am more than happy with the mutants that did match. Please prep both children for surgery tomorrow evening, and implant the samples into their DNA. I want a daily report on how their bodies are reacting with the implanted genetic material, and I want them tested on their new powers as soon as you think they are able."

Heinrich and Frederica looked on in confusion at the last part of the meeting, until finally Lord Stasin asked, "Who exactly are these samples of, Dr. Emerson?"

"The box that contained the future information, also had samples of some of the most powerful Mutants in my home world," Daniel answered calmly. "The three mutants whose DNA seems to be compatible with Harry and Carina, are Laura Kinney a.k.a. X-23, Nathan Grey a.k.a the X-Man, and Remy Lebeau a.k.a Gambit."

"What abilities do these Mutants have, doctor?," Frederica asked curiously.

"X-23 has an accelerated healing factor that renders her immune to disease, infection, drugs and toxins. Her ability allows her to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue at such a high rate, that no normal human could ever hope to match it. Things like gunshot wounds, knife slashes and puncture wounds are all healed in a matter of minutes. Given the regenerative nature of her cells, it's even theorized that her healing factor has helped to retard her ageing process once she hit maturity. While I am pleased the Magi's DNA accepted her, I was truly hoping for Wolverine. The original Weapon X's healing factor is quite possibly the best amongst all mutants, and the standard by which we shall measure Harry's future ability."

Frederica was very impressed with the mutant female's power, and she now found herself wanting to know more about the others. "What about the X-Man?," she asked.

"From the file we have on him, in the future Mr. Grey is considered to be one of the most powerful Telepaths and Telekinetics amongst the mutants in my world. In fact, according to the information we received with his report he is listed as an Omega level mutant. That means, even within his own kind he is thought to be an elite mutant."

Daniel could see that both Stasins were incredibly intrigued by the powers Mutants possessed, and he happily continued his explanation with Gambit's ability.

"Unlike Mr. Grey, Gambit is listed as an Alpha level mutant. While not as powerful as the X-man, Mr. Lebeau is still considered to be an incredibly formidable opponent. His mutation allows him to take potential energy stored in any object and convert it into kinetic energy, thus "charging" the object. The newly charged object can then be thrown for explosive results, with the size of the blast determined by the size of the object being charged. This power to tap into kinetic energy also grants him superhuman abilities like strength, speed, reflexes, coordination, balance and endurance."

"And once your procedure is complete, Potter and the girl will have all of these abilities in addition to their own magic?," Frederica asked, completely thrilled with the powers that could potentially be transplanted into her future weapon.

At this point Jessica decided to step in and help her boss answer the question. "Our hope is that the powers will transfer completely, Lady Stasin, but playing with DNA is still new for both of our worlds. As of now there are no guarantees on what will happen with the implanted DNA."

Even though the Stasins accepted the explanation from the raven haired technician, the couple still found themselves looking forward to what abilities would develop in the children. Based on what they've already seen the pair accomplish with their Muggle education, both Heinrich and Frederica were sure they made the right choice by coming here.

Once Harry's Magical training was added to the amazing powers he would soon have in his possession, the Magi would be the perfect weapon for them to conquer both the Magical and the Muggle world.

* * *

As she waited for the guard to leave the hallway, Mitzi once again cursed her Master for making her late for the nightly meetings she always tried to have with her little Harry.

The day Stasin bought her from the House Elf store in Knockturn alley, had been one of the happiest day in Mitzi's life. As the youngest Elf in the entire store, she never once thought that she would get a chance to serve a family so soon in her life and she'd been thrilled that someone would want to buy an Elf as young as her.

After they left Diagon alley her new Master took her through a portal he created and told her she was now in another dimension. The little Elf had been so in awe of the Magic her new Lord was able to wield, in that very moment she promised herself that she would do everything in her power to make him happy.

A large part of her was saddened when he sent her away to live with Roderic and Bella at Pearson Manor, but she made sure to make her Master proud with her service. It was during that time that she found her primary job was to look after a little baby named Hadrian Pearson.

During the year she spent taking care of the child, Mitzi had grown to love him more than anything in her life. Every moment she wasn't needed to serve Roderic or Bella, she spent taking care of the gorgeous green eyed baby. That's why it came as a shock to her, when one day Arabella walked into his nursery and fired a killing curse right at the sleeping boy.

Mitzi had been so stunned by the suddenness of the assault, she never even thought to lash out at the Dark Witch as she laughed while leaving the room. By the time she regained her senses she'd already been called back to her Master Stasin's side, and ordered to forget about the dead baby.

The loss of Hadrian from her life pained her so much, that for several days following his death she barely ate and only spoke when her Master or Mistress asked her a direct question.

For that brief period of time Mitzi didn't know whether she would have the heart to continue living anymore. The pain of losing the baby she had grown to love was tearing her up inside, and being the young Elf that she was, she had no idea how to handle the death on her own.

That's when her world was changed by the arrival of yet another child. A few days after Hadrian's death, she followed her Master into the Muggle doctor's lab, and saw a tiny baby boy inside of a tank, suspended within a thick blue fluid.

Mitzi feared what horrible things her Master and his friends would do to the poor boy, and when her eyes met his Emerald green orbs, she was instantly reminded of the baby that was recently killed right in front of her. At that very moment she swore to herself that she would do everything in her power to make sure this boy didn't share her precious Hadrian's fate.

For years following her discovery, Mitzi spent all of her free time under a disillusionment charm, watching over the boy and his friend. In the beginning he was too small for her to do anything for him, but that all changed two days after his fifth birthday.

On that day when she finally had a chance to break away from her Master and Mistress for the evening, she arrived at the boy's small library and found him playing with his blonde friend. Her heart burst with joy at the sight of his happiness, and in a spur of the moment decision, Mitzi decided she wanted to introduce herself to the pair.

Once she placed a strong silencing charm around the room, the young Elf made herself visible and greeted the two children. At first they were both petrified by her appearance, but after a few minutes she managed to calm them both down and convinced the pair that she had no intention of hurting them.

While she did like meeting Carina, it was Harry that stole the little Elf's heart. He was everything she imagined Hadrian would have grown to be, and she found herself amazed at the things the little boy could already do.

From that day on Mitzi would try to spend some time talking with Carina and Harry every evening. The guards usually left the kids alone when they were in their study room, so the trio had plenty of time to get to know each other. The brief time she was able to spend with the children was the highlight of her day, and the little Elf treasured every moment she could spend with them.

As the years passed, Mitzi had grown to love Harry more than she could ever have imagined. Every time she spoke to him, she was truly amazed at how intelligent and mature he was in comparison to kids his age. It was quite apparent to her that the young boy was a once in a lifetime prodigy, and she always did her best to praise him for his accomplishments.

In the hopes of one day freeing Carina and Harry from the life they were imprisoned in, Mitzi always tried to listen in whenever someone spoke about either of the children at the Manor. Unfortunately they rarely said anything that she didn't already know, but the young Elf did learn that her Master and his friends were here to teach the children how to use their Magic.

The young Elf was pulled from her reverie once she saw the two guards leave the study room to go on their normal rounds. As soon as she was sure they were gone, she placed her now standard spells around the study room Carina and Harry shared, and popped herself inside.

As soon as she arrived, Mitzi was stunned to see what Harry was doing. The young boy was in a perfect handstand, with his back straight and his feet firmly together, and from the book she could see in front of him, it looked like he was reading.

"Master Harry, why is you reading like that?", Mitzi asked curiously.

The moment he heard the voice, Harry felt a grin suddenly appear on his face. Unlike the rest of the day where he kept his face a blank mask like the good little weapon that he was supposed to be, the brief time that he spent alone with Carina and Mitzi brought him the only happiness he'd ever felt in his life.

"Mitzi! I wasn't sure if you were coming today. A nurse came to take Carina for some blood work earlier, and I thought I was going to be alone for a while."

"I be sorry I couldn't come sooner, Master Harry," Mitzi replied sadly. "Master Stasin be needing me to take care of some things around the Manor, and I couldn't be getting away until now."

Still doing his handstand, Harry grimaced at the mention of his little friend's real Master. He hated the way the man and his wife treated the young Elf like a slave, and at times he wished he could save his friend from being bonded to such a horrible family.

When he learned from the little Elf that he was also a Wizard, Harry had offered to let her bond with him, but Mitzi told him that she couldn't bond with another Master until her old one died or released her from his service.

"You still not be answering me, Master Harry. Why is you be reading like that?"

Harry grinned at the confused expression on his little green friend's face and replied, "Sorry, Mitzi. My gymnastics teacher suggested I should do this for a few weeks, so that I can improve my balance and strengthen my core for when I'm doing back flips in his class."

The little Elf shook her head at yet another thing her young Master did with such ease. Out of all the Witches and Wizards she had met in her brief life, she didn't believe a single one could do the things that her Master Harry could do.

"If you not be minding, Master Harry, could you please be standing up so Mitzi can be properly speaking to you. I be listening to Master and Mistress talking about you and Miss Carina, and I be wanting you to know what they said."

Harry was instantly alert by the news, and in a smooth motion he flipped himself back to his feet. "So what did the Lord and Lady of the Manor say about us?," Harry asked, his tone obviously mocking the Stasin couple.

The little Elf wrung her hands with worry and replied, "Master Stasin said tomorrow you twos be having some kind of surgery and something called DNA would be added to your body. Mitzi not sure what that means, Master Harry, but I be worried what it will do to you and Miss Carina."

While he knew what DNA was, Harry wasn't sure what kind of genetic material his captors would be adding to his and Carina's bodies. Truth be told, he was just as scared as the little Elf, but after seven years in captivity he knew he couldn't do anything to resist his jailors.

The collar his captors gave him and Carina for his fifth birthday, made sure neither one could ever do anything other than what the doctors, and their teachers wanted them to do. The few times he'd tried to act out in the past, Dr. Emerson didn't hesitate to shock him unconscious with the ring of death that now hung around his neck.

The day they put the device on him and Carina, Emerson told them if they ever tried to breach the borders of the compound, or disobey one of the instructors, the collar would be used to punish them. In an effort to prove just how serious he was, it was the first time anyone shocked him with the device.

Truth be told, Harry was just thankful they made an example out of him and not Carina. While his best friend was definitely a strong girl, Harry knew for a fact that she didn't have the same pain threshold that he did.

Harry hated wearing the constant reminder of his imprisonment, but every time he tried to touch the collar, it would shock him. Even Mitzi tried to get it off him and Carina once, but she failed just as easily as he did. Apparently Heinrich had also added several runes to the device, so that even magic couldn't be used to break it off.

"It doesn't matter, Mitzi," he said with a sigh. "It's not like Carina and I can say no to them. Whatever happens tomorrow, I'll just have to get through it like I normally do."

Mitzi felt the tears begin to fall from her large eyes, and she flung herself against her pseudo Master's chest. "Mitzi be sorry that she failed you, Master Harry."

Harry wrapped his arms around the sobbing elf, and replied, "You and Carina are the only people in my life that have ever cared about me, Mitzi. You could never fail me. I wish it wasn't so, but you're just as much a prisoner here as I am. I don't want you to blame yourself for something that you have no control over. Meeting you was one of the best things that ever happened to me, and I'm thankful for having you in my life. You never have any reason to apologize to me."

Mitzi pulled back from her impromptu hug, and felt her cheeks pink at the praise. "Thank you, Master Harry, and Mitzi be considering you a friend too."

Harry smiled sadly at the little Elf and replied, "If I ever get the chance, Mitzi, I swear I'll take you away from that horrible family. You're the best Elf in the whole world and I wish I could have you bond with me."

Mitzi patted the young boy's shoulder gently, knowing that as long as her real Master and Mistress were alive, Harry could never make good on his promise. "Mitzi be wishing she could be bonding to you too, Master Harry, but that not be happening for a very long time."

After sharing another hug, the two friends sat down at the table and spent the rest of the evening talking about things to keep Harry's mind off of the surgery he would soon be having.

* * *

Harry felt his eyes flicker behind his closed eyelids and he suddenly found himself inside of his study room. Disorientated by the abrupt arrival he looked around the library he spent most of his time in, and something seemed off to him. He wasn't sure how he knew, but Harry was positive this wasn't his real study room.

Before he could continue speculating on his current location, Harry was startled by the _Caw_ of a bird. When he turned around to see where the noise was coming from, he was stunned to find a gorgeous black raven with the same green eyes as him, billow it wings and land softly on top of a bird perch that suddenly appeared in front of him.

Nearly 3ft in length, he could tell from the beautiful bird's landing that it had a wingspan of roughly 4 and 1/2ft. Based on what he knew about the species, it was obvious to him that the Raven in front of him was far larger than the rest of its brethren.

While many considered the birds to be the harbingers of Death, from the little he read of the majestic creatures, Harry knew Ravens were said to be the smartest out of all the avians. According to Norse legend, it was because of their intellect that the All Father was often accompanied by two Ravens. Hugin, who represented the power of thought and Mugin, who represented the mind and its ability to intuit meaning.

"What the hell," Harry whispered to himself. "Where the heck am I?"

Harry jumped when he heard a voice speak inside of his head. " _We are in your mind, little one._ "

"Who said that?," Harry screamed out loud, as his eyes kept searching the room for the mystery voice.

" _I believe you already know the answer to that question, Harry. After all, no one else is here but you and I._ "

Harry turned his gaze back at the jet black bird, unsure how it was speaking to him. He felt foolish for doing so, but none the less he looked at the Raven and asked, "Who are you?"

" _I am you and you are me,_ " the voice replied in his head.

Harry felt his eyes narrow in anger at the cryptic reply and said, "Is that actually supposed to mean something to me? Why can't you just give me a straight answer?"

" _For now that is all I can tell you, Harry. When the time is right, I promise you will understand everything there is to know about me._ "

It took all of his self control not to lash out at the large bird, but Harry somehow managed to control his emotions. In a cold voice that still managed to portray the rage he was feeling, he asked the bird, "Fine, but could you at least tell me where I really am?"

" _I have told you already, little one. We are in your mind. The DNA samples that were added to your body caused you to become severely ill. For the past three days you have been slowly dying from a prolonged fever, and even now you only live because of your strong Magic._ "

Harry was stunned by the news, and now slightly afraid that he might not make it through the illness alive. While he hated his life as a weapon, he wasn't ready to give up on his dream of escaping from his prison. And he sure as hell wasn't ready to leave Carina and Mitzi to fend for themselves.

"Will I die?," he asked the bird fearfully.

" _I do not believe you will perish, young one. Even now one of your new powers has activated, and it is helping your Magic to heal you. Soon you will awaken and return to the living._ "

"What happened to me?"

" _When the doctors added the new DNA to yours, it forced your body to undergo a radical change. The stress involved to change all of your old DNA to this new form, almost killed you in the process._ "

"Do you know what this new DNA will do to me?"

The bird cocked its head to the side and stared at Harry for a brief moment. " _I am sorry, Harry, but I do not. Until all the changes are complete, you won't know what the new genetic material will have done to you_."

Harry growled softly to himself, and then took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. The bird said that he would survive, and he realized that had to be good enough for the time being. Whatever happened when he woke up, he knew he would just have to deal with it at that time.

The key to his life was always about survival, and Harry had every intention of doing just that. One day he would free himself and his friends from the hell they were forced to live in, but he couldn't do that if he was dead. Till that day arrived, he would just have to be patient.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **December 7th, 1988(4 mths later): Project Magi Compound-unknown location(Earth 2)**

As soon a Heinrich walked into Daniel's private office, he saw that the man was already talking to Jessica Anton. Not wanting to interrupt, he made his way to the empty seat beside the chief lab technician, and patiently waited for the duo to acknowledge his presence.

A moment later Daniel noticed the arrival of the Wizard and said, "Thank you for joining us, Lord Stasin. I'm sorry I called you on such short notice, but we are in need of your services."

"Please, doctor," Heinrich replied with a casual wave of his hand. "We have known each other long enough for you to call me by my name. Now, what would you like for me to do?"

Daniel smiled happily in return and said, "Thank you, Heinrich, and please feel free to use my name as well. The reason I asked you to come here today, is because we were finally able to test Mr. Potter's mutant powers, and I have both good news and bads news in regards to the transplanted DNA."

As he leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs, Heinrich decided he wanted to know the good news first. "I think I would like to start off with the good news first, Daniel."

Daniel nodded his head in agreement and slid a file across the table to Heinrich.

"According to the tests we ran, when it came to Nathan Grey's DNA, the Magi's body expressed only half of his abilities. While he didn't receive any of the man's Telepathic power, the boy's Telekinesis is already quite strong. My people are positive he should be able to match both Greys in that ability, once he reaches his physically maturity."

Since he was already aware that there might be some loss during the implantation, Heinrich was thrilled that the Magi retained at least the Telekinetic power. From the files he read on the mutants that were tested with the boy's DNA, he was simply amazed what some of these people could do without Magic. When it came to Nathan Grey's abilities, Heinrich was really impressed with his Telekinetic powers and pleased that his future weapon would one day be able to use it as well.

"And how about the X-23 DNA? Does the boy have a healing factor to match hers?"

Daniel shook his head slowly and replied, "Unfortunately only a 1/4 of her power was expressed in the Magi. While it does give his body a significant boost in regeneration, it's no where near as powerful as we were hoping for. When his new healing factor is combined in conjunction with his Magical healing, at most the boy can equal 50% of Wolverine's ability. He might be able to improve upon that as he gets older, but it won't be by too much more. As it stands right now, if I attempt to bind the Adamantium/Uro alloy I created to his skeleton, he won't be able to survive the process. I asked you here today, because I was hoping you might have a Magical means to help us through the procedure."

Thanks to his weeks of reading through all the mutant files that Daniel provided him with, Heinrich was well aware of the mutant named Wolverine. He could easily see the benefits of the boy having a virtually unbreakable metal infused to his bones, but he was afraid it might hinder his Magical ability.

"Sorry, Daniel, but are you sure that procedure is even wise for the boy? The metal would prevent his Magic from being used to its fullest potential, not to mention the strain the alloy would put on his physical growth."

Emerson was surprised that the 'stuck in the dark ages Wizard' had even thought about these things, but he was quick to appease the man's concerns.

"Normally you would be right to worry, Heinrich, but I've already taken these things into consideration. The new alloy I created is a fusion of Adamantium and Uru, a metal ore that is normally found on Asgard. Since Uru has the ability to absorb and release infinite amounts of energy, it will allow for easy conduction of the boy's magic. The new alloy might not be as durable as Adamantium alone, but it will be the best protection we can provide Mr. Potter, without hindering any of his abilities. As for your worries over the subject's growth...you needn't have any fear. Due to the greater presence of the Uru ore in the new alloy, his Magic will be more than enough to prevent the new metal from stunting bone or muscle growth."

Stasin was absolutely stunned when he heard about the Magically conductive metal Daniel was able to create. Over the past seven years, he couldn't even remember the amount of times these Muggles had surprised him with their ingenuity.

While he still believed Magicals were superior to all of them, he was at least willing to admit to himself, that his Muggle studies at Durmstrang had no idea what Muggles were actually capable of.

When he realized Emerson was staring at him, waiting for his response, Heinrich shook off his momentary awe and said, "I'm afraid even the strongest of healing potions won't work fast enough for what you are planning to do, Daniel. The only Magical method that I can think of to provide the rapid regeneration the procedure would require, would be Phoenix tears. The tears of a Phoenix have the greatest healing properties in the Magical world, and it's said they are capable of reviving a person from almost any type injury, even from the brink of death."

Daniel felt his eyes light up at the news. For the past several days he'd been dreading having to scrub the binding procedure for his new alloy, but if these Phoenix tears worked even half as well as Heinrich described, they could actually go through with the binding.

"Could you get some for us?"

Heinrich shrugged his shoulders and answered, "Before I came here I knew of a man who had illegally bound a Phoenix for its tears, but I won't know if he can help us until I go back to my world. And you have to know that this won't be cheap, Daniel. A single vial of tears can run up to fifty thousand galleons."

Daniel nodded his head eagerly in agreement, and said, "Of course, Heinrich. Go ahead and get packed and I'll send you through the portal as soon as you're ready. And don't worry about the cost for the tears. Now that I have access to all of the Pearson accounts, the multiple investments I have made in this world are already paying dividends. I'll easily be able to pay whatever the cost for the tears will be."

Heinrich arched an eyebrow at the offer and replied, "Would money from this world actually be accepted by the Goblins?"

"Yes it would, my friend," Daniel replied with a grin. "Despite its lack of superpowered beings or Magic, this world is nearly identical to both of ours in the majority of its history, culture, languages, and most importantly...the currency. If you're worried about it, I'll just have the money changed into gold and jewels and you can exchange them for galleons later with the Goblins."

"In that case, before I go pack I have one question and one request I would like to make."

"Of course, Heinrich. What's your question?"

"Can a wand be placed inside of Potter's body, before you bind the metal you created to his skeleton?"

At first Daniel was confused by the question, but then he realized why Heinrich would want to do this. The wand was a Witch or Wizard's most trusted weapon or if lost, their greatest weakness.

Originally he planned on coating the wooden stick with a thin layer of his created alloy to prevent it from breaking, but if they fused the wand to the Magi's bones before binding the Adamantium/Uru alloy to his skeleton, Potter would never have to worry about breaking or losing the fragile wooden stick.

"You're a genius, Heinrich," Daniel praised the Wizard. "Yes, we can fuse a wand to his bones before binding the new alloy."

Heinrich grinned at the news. "In that case, I would like to request bringing a wand crafter here to make Potter and Carina a new wand."

"Why would you need this wand crafter?," Daniel asked curiously. "I thought one of your men would make one for the children."

Heinrich nodded his head and said, "Originally that was the plan when we first arrived. Ivan has had many wand makers and crafters in his family, and since he was familiar with the process, I thought it would be good enough for the kids to have a temporary wand to learn with. However, if you plan on implanting one before the binding, it's best to have a wand crafted by a professional who knows what he's doing."

Daniel wasn't sure what the difference was with a wooden stick, so he was willing to let Heinrich take the lead in this matter. "Do you have someone in mind already?"

"Yes. His name is Mykew Gregorovich and he is one of the greatest wand crafters in our world. Unfortunately he is semi-retired and now only caters to pureblood Lords and their Heirs. I doubt even with my familiar connections to him, he would craft a wand for a Half-blood or Mudblood."

Daniel arched an eyebrow at the news and replied, "Then how would he craft a wand for Mr. Potter and Miss Jensen? Last I checked, neither one of them was a pureblood Heir."

Heinrich waved away the doctor's concern with his hand and said, "I have already thought of that, Daniel. Before we came here we brought all of my family heirlooms with us, and one of them is the Heir ring. Fortunately my wife and I haven't had a child yet, so the ring is still available for us to use. All I need to do is Magically accept Potter as my Heir, and he will be able to put the ring on. That will be enough for Gregorovich to think the boy is a Pureblood and make him a wand."

"And what about Miss Jensen?"

Stasin wasn't sure what to say about the girl. Before the DNA implantation, he had no doubt that Carina would grow up to be an above average Witch, possibly even on par with Arabella in power.

Unfortunately the procedure did something permanent to her Magic. He wasn't a healer, but from what his wife explained to him, the new DNA almost killed the girl and in order to save her life, her Magic sacrificed a part of itself.

While her Magical core wasn't harmed in any way, and she would still be able to use her Metamorphmagus ability and cast spells, her Magical reserves were cut by almost half. The way it was explained to him, she would never have the reserves of an adult Witch or Wizard. At best, once her Magical maturity was complete, she would only be able to cast as long as a sixth or seventh year student.

"We can have her change herself to look more like the boy and pass her off as Potter's sister."

Daniel was surprised that a pureblood bigot like Heinrich was so willing to accept a half blood like Harry Potter as his Heir. "Are you sure this is something you want to do, my friend? You know he's not a pureblood."

"Of course I know that, Daniel. This wouldn't be permanent. Once he turns eleven, I just have to Magically renounce him as my heir and take back my family ring."

Daniel shook his head at the silly rules the Magical world still implemented, and replied, "If you're okay with it, Heinrich, than it's good enough for me. Go ahead and get packed and I'll send you through when you're ready. Hopefully your friend can provide the lab techs with the Phoenix tears, or all of this planning becomes useless to us."

Heinrich nodded his head once and then got up to leave the office. He had much to do before he made his trip back to his home world, and making the boy his Heir would have to be one of the first things he did. Now he just had to convince his wife why making a half blood his Heir was a good idea, and somehow survive the conversation.

* * *

Heinrich took the ring from his furious wife and flashed her a calming smile. "Do not worry, my love. This is only so the boy can have a wand crafted by the great Gregorovich. The day he turns eleven, I'll remove the ring from him and we can give it to our future son one day."

When his wife still refused to be appeased by his words, Heinrich rolled his eyes at her determination to remain irritated with him and made his oath.

"I Heinrich Odhert Stasin, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Stasin, knowing that he is not of my blood do still accept Harry James Potter as my sole Heir. Let neither man nor magic challenge my will. So mote it be."

Frederica once again glared at her husband and said, "It's bad enough you're naming that blood traitor as your Heir, but did you have to use the ancient oath to do it. It makes certain that no one can challenge his right to take over the Lordship should something ever happen to you."

Heinrich sighed softly and replied, "You know as well as I do that our family rings would only accept a non blood Heir through the ancient oaths, my dear. And since nothing will happen to me, the boy will not be taking over the Lordship to the Stasin family. Please Frederica, see reason. It's only for three years, and the boy will be inside of this compound the entire time. You know I would never consider doing this, if it didn't make the boy an even better weapon for us in the future. It's for the greater good, my love."

At the mention of the greater good, Frederica felt her anger begin to drain from her body. She didn't like what her husband had done for the Potter brat, but it was something that was necessary to make the Magi a better weapon for their future.

Despite the frustration she was still feeling at the moment, a part of her was extremely proud of the lengths her husband would go through to achieve victory for the Pureblood cause.

When she saw Heinrich begin to leave, Frederica rushed after him, grabbed him by the back of his shirt and turned him around. Without giving him a chance to say anything, she captured his lips with hers, and began to kiss the love of her life.

After a few minutes, the breathless woman pulled back from her husband and flashed the man a warm smile. "Take care of yourself, Heinrich, and hurry up and come back home to me. Don't worry about anything while you're gone. I'll have Mitzi give the boy the ring today, and visit him and the girl tomorrow to explain their roles for when Gregorovich arrives."

Heinrich smiled proudly at the love of his life and then turned around and left the room.

* * *

 **December 15th, 1988: Gregorovitch Zauberstabe- Frankfurt, Germany(Earth 1)**

Stasin walked down Freiheit(freedom) alley in Germany, until he saw the signs for Gregorovitch Zauberstabe. Loosely translated as Gregorovitch wands, it was the final stop he had to make before he could head back into the arms of his beautiful wife.

Eight days ago, as soon as he came back to his home world, the first thing he did was make his way to the old wand crafter. It took him several hours of arguing with the man and a thousand galleons to sweeten the deal, but he finally managed to get the old coot to make the trip to his trunk Manor in the other world.

After swearing a half dozen oaths that he wouldn't harm or let any harm come to the old man, he managed to get Gregorovitch to cover his eyes, before taking him to the spot where the portal to the other world would be opened.

The moment the old wand crafter had gone through with his supplies, Heinrich trusted his wife to take care of everything on her end and make sure the old man came back to this world safely and none the wiser to where he had been.

Over the next several days, Heinrich was able to track the man with the illegaly bound Phoenix to Russia. After hours of haggling with the Dark Wizard, he finally got everything he needed to make sure Potterr would survive the binding of the Adamantium/Uru alloy to his skeleton. It cost him a little over 1.3 million galleons of Daniel's stolen money, but he managed to get all twenty six vials of tears the man had in his possession.

Heinrich was more than ready to return to the other world and spend some quality time with his wife, but when the timed portal at the preset location opened up yesterday, he learned that Gregorovitch lacked the tools to make the boy's wand in the other world, and that he would have to go back to Germany and pick it up himself.

It was for that reason that Heinrich now found himself walking up the steps and into the store of the legendary wand crafter. As soon as he was inside, Heinrich was thankful that no one else was in the store.

"Mykew, are you here? I've come to pick up the wand, old friend."

A second later an older man came walking out of the back room, with a larger than normal wand box in his hand. At 6'3" the man had a wide chest but a thin build. His silver grey hair hung down to his shoulders, and a short clean cut beard covered his face.

It didn't take Heinrich more than a second to recognize his father's best friend, since even at 130 years of age, the legendary wand crafter still looked the same as he did when Heinrich was still a child.

"It's good to see that you finally made it, Lord Stasin," Gregorovitch called out mockingly. "The wands were ready five days ago, dear boy, and I was beginning to think you wouldn't come by to pick up these masterpieces that I have created."

Heinrich was a little confused as to why there were two wands commissioned for the boy, and said, "My apologies for the delay, old friend, but I was stuck taking care of some business in Russia. Now what's this I hear about two wands? I was under the impression that you already made the girl's wand, and that you had to come back here to complete the boy's."

Gregorovitch smirked at the younger man and replied, "I can see now why you adopted your orphaned cousin, and named him your Heir, Richi. The power young Viktor possess at his age is truly awe inspiring. When I told him to use his Magic and find the core that calls out to him, the boy had six choose him. And two of them were liquid cores, Richi! I've only had one opportunity to use a liquid core in the past forty years, and now I get to use it twice, and they're both for the same person. Since I couldn't use everything in one wand, I had to make two wands for the boy."

Heinrich ignored the fake background his wife created for Potter, and concentrated on the fact that an eight year old child was powerful enough to not only have two wands, but need to use four regular cores and two liquid cores to make them.

If the Magi was this strong now, Heinrich couldn't wait to see how powerful he would get once he actually began to use his Magic.

"What were his wands made of, Mykew?", Heinrich asked the old man eagerly.

Gregorovitch placed the silver and black box down on the counter in front of him, and pulled out an 11in pale brown wand.

"The first wand he has is made from the Elder wood, Richi. The rarest of all wand woods, it is reputed to be deeply unlucky and too tricky for most people to use. These types of wands may contain powerful magic within them, but they also scorn to remain with any person who is not strong enough to wield them. As the history of the Peverell Deathstick has already shown us, my boy, it takes a remarkable Witch or Wizard to keep a wand made from this wood for any length of time."

When he was a young boy, Heinrich heard stories of the Wand of Destiny made by Death itself and given to Antioch Peverell. The fact that the Magi had a wand that was made from the same tree, made him excited to learn what the cores within it were.

"What about the cores, Mykew?"

Gregorovitch grinned like a school boy, and answered, "The only Storm Phoenix feather I've ever had in my possession and the heartstring of an ancient Red Dragon, bound together by the blood of a Unicorn freely given. This wand was made to protect people, Richi, and it will be great for Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense."

Heinrich took a moment to consider the mythical creatures that helped make the boy's first wand, and he couldn't even imagine the amount of power you would need to wield a wand like that to its full potential.

"What about the second wand, old friend?"

Gregorovitch replaced the first wand back into the box and then pulled out the second wand he made for the Stasin Heir. The same length as the first one, this wand was blood red in color, and looked to have a glossy finish.

"The second wand is also made from a rare wood, that's called Yew. This type of wood has a dark and fearsome reputation, and it's said to endow its possessor with the power over life and death. The Witch or Wizard best suited for a Yew wand, might equally prove a fierce protector for the innocent or a bloody tyrant bent on world domination. In the course of my experience as a wand crafter, Richi, I can guarantee you that a Yew wand will only pick an incredibly powerful individual as its Master."

Heinrich briefly looked in awe at the wand in the old man's hand and then asked, "What about its cores, Mykew?"

"The cores for this particular masterpiece are, a Nundu tooth and a Chimera claw, bound together with venom from an eight hundred year old Basilik. This wand is ideal for Dueling, Dark Arts, and Battlemagic. For good or ill, my young friend, this is a wand of war."

Heinrich could barely contain his glee, as he thought of the Magi using these wands to destroy all of his future enemies. By the time the boy was done learning everything they could teach him, Heinrich was certain there was nothing and no one in the world that could prevent the child from giving Purebloods the dominion they rightly deserved to have over others.

"How much for everything, old friend?"

Gregorovitch smirked at the Pureblood Lord and replied, "First there is the thousand galleons you owe me for the surprise trip I had to take to your hidden Manor. After that, the first wand will cost you seven hundred and fifty galleons for its cores and creation and the second one I would be willing to part with for five hundred galleons. Then there is the wand I already made for the girl. No where near as tricky as young Viktor's, that one plus the Dragonhide holster I gave her will only cost you another two hundred galleons. In total you owe me two thousand four hundred and fifty galleons. As a bonus for purchasing so many wands, I'll gladly give you the box for free."

Heinrich snorted at the thought of only receiving a free box for his ridiculously expensive purchase, but he still pulled out his moleskin pouch and counted out the money he owed the man.

"Thank you for your help, Mykew. I'm most pleased that my Heir had his wands made from a legend such as yourself."

Gregorovitch laughed at the younger man's attempt to butter him up and said, "I've known you for too long, little Richi, and you don't need to praise me for the oath. Your father was a good friend of mine and I would die before I broke that trust with his son. I Mykew Rade Gregorovitch swear on my magic and my life, that I will never tell anyone what type of wands I created for the Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Stasin. So mote it be."

Stasin grinned briefly at the old man, and just when he was about to turn around and leave, he realized he didn't know what Carina's wand was made of.

"Just out of curiosity, old friend, what was the girl's wand made of?"

Mykew shrugged his shoulders and said, "Considering how powerful her brother is, I was shocked her wand was so normal. It's 10 and 1/2 in and made from Mahogany wood, with a core of Unicorn hair. It will be good for Transfiguration."

Heinrich nodded once in gratitude to his father's best friend, and then grabbed the silver and black box from the counter, and made his way out of the store. In a few minutes he would take a portkey to the site where the portal would eventually open, and once it did, he could finally be with his loving wife again. While the trip had been very beneficial for the weapon and the cause, he was more than ready for it to be over.

* * *

 **December 18th, 1988:Surgery ward-Project Magi Compound-unknown location(Earth 2)**

Harry felt someone place a mask over his face and he looked over to see a blonde haired, brown eyed man staring down at him. He tried to prevent the man from putting the plastic mask on him, but he found that his hands were strapped tightly to the table he was on.

"My name is Dr. Franklin and I need you to take some deep breaths, Mr. Potter. I really wish I could keep you knocked out for the whole day, kid, but at least you'll get to sleep through this first part."

After a few minutes of reluctant breathing, Harry felt his eyes begin to grow heavy, and he found it difficult to stay awake. Afraid of what his captors were going to do to him now, Harry ignored the doctor's warning and tried to fight against the drugs he was inhaling through the mask. Despite his best efforts, within a few minutes the aerosol gas won out, and the little boy fell into a deep sleep.

Once he was sure that his patient was finally sedated, Franklin looked over at the busty brunette surgeon across from him and said, "The patient is now under, Dr. Stevens. If you're ready to begin, I will begin implantation of the yew wand in the Magi's right forearm, while you do the same for the other wand in his left."

Stevens nodded her head in agreement, and within moments both doctors began to do their respective parts in the surgery.

Franklin made a deep incision on the anterior surface of the right forearm, and his adamantium tipped scalpel easily cut through the boy's skin, fat and connective tissue. Careful not to harm any of the muscles and blood vessels that were now visible to him, after forty-five minutes of painstaking precision, the blonde surgeon placed the metal coated wand on top of the interosseous membrane between the two bones and fused it to the lower half of Harry's radius, and the top half of his ulna. When the procedure was complete, the doctor used half a vial of the Phoenix tears to safely close all the open wounds.

As soon as he was done with his part, Dr. Franklin kept his hands firmly together to prevent contaminating his gloves, and took a step back from the forearm he was working.

"I'm now finished with my implantation, Dr. Stevens. How much longer will you need to complete yours?"

At the very moment the brunette doctor also took a step back from the forearm she was working on and replied, "I'm done, Dr. Franklin. We can go ahead and begin binding the alloy to the patient's skeleton."

Franklin removed the arm bands that were keeping Harry secure to the table and then turned to Heinrich and said, "Once you're ready, Lord Stasin, can you please place the boy into the water tank on the other side of the room."

Having already sat through the bonding of Carina's wand to her left forearm, Heinrich was completely bored out of his mind. Now that Harry's wands were complete, the Dark Wizard couldn't wait for the day to be over.

Hoping this next part wouldn't take too long, Stasin flicked his wand out of his holster and aimed it at the still unconscious boy. Silently sending a _Levicorpus_ at him, he gently lifted Harry's naked body into the air, and carefully placed it inside of the tank where the second half of the procedure would occur.

Daniel watched everything carefully through the command center right above the surgery ward and once the Magi was perfectly situated within the tank, he tapped a technician on the shoulder to begin the binding procedure.

Within moments dozens of foot long needles were lowered into the tank with Harry, and with an unspoken command they simultaneously bore into his body, injecting the Adamantium/Uru alloy directly into his entire skeleton.

Through the glass window in the command center, Daniel watched as the formerly sedated Harry woke up from the searing pain his body was undergoing, and began to thrash around inside of the tank. Despite the mask he was wearing, his screams of pain and rage echoed throughout the surgery ward and forced everyone in the room to step away from the little boy.

At that moment Daniel heard a beeping noise coming from one the many computers monitoring the boy's vitals, and when he looked towards it, he could plainly see that the machine in question was responsible for the Magi's heart rate.

"We have a problem, Dr. Emerson,"one of the technicians called out. "The boy's heart rate is at 200 and it's climbing steadily, sir. I don't know how much longer he can sustain this without his heart rupturing."

Daniel knew his weapon's life was on the line, but he truly believed the boy would survive this, and so he refused to stop the procedure. Ignoring the stats the technician was calling out, he looked back at the screaming boy in the tank and prayed he was making the right decision.

"How much longer until the binding is complete, Miss Anton?," he asked the chief lab tech in a calm voice.

"One more minute, sir, but the patient's heart rate is already at 250 and his blood pressure is 280 over 170. I don't think he can make it that long, doctor."

"He can make it, Miss Anton. Just prep the Phoenix tears and keep them ready for implantation."

Daniel heard the beeping on the monitors continue to get louder and out of the corner of his eye he saw the numbers steadily climb higher and higher...257, 262, 283, 291, 300, 303.

By the time the last bit of the alloy was injected through the needles in the tank, the irritating monitor stopped beeping and made a completely different sound. As soon as Daniel realized the boy was flatlining, he yelled, "What the fuck are you guys waiting for, inject the god damn tears into his system."

A second later twenty five vials worth of the strongest Magical healing substance in its world, was simultaneously injected into the eerily still form of the tortured young boy. When the monitors still continued to show that Harry was flatlining, Daniel screamed through the glass window, "COME ON YOU LITTLE SHIT, WAKE UP."

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and found himself once again in the fake study room in his mind. As soon as he saw the Raven in the corner, he growled softly to himself and said, "You gotta be kidding me. I'm dying again?"

" _I'm afraid so, young one, and this time I'm not sure if you will survive the procedure. Your injuries are quite severe, Harry, and even your healing factor and Magic are unable to help sustain your life._ "

Harry wanted to yell and scream at the injustice that was his life, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. Whatever fate had in store for him was completely out of his hands, and after living his entire life as a prisoner, he knew better than to waste his time and energy worrying about things he couldn't fix on his own.

Instead he willed a comfortable leather chair into existence, and took a seat in front of the beautiful black bird. "Since I can't do anything about whether I live or die, how about we have a nice chat?"

The Raven cocked his head slightly to the right, and almost looked as if he were smiling at the boy. " _That is a very mature decision to make, Harry. What would you like to talk about?_ "

Harry ignored the praise he received from the large bird and cheekily replied, "I know what you are, Mr. I am you and you are me."

The Raven _Caw_ once, amused with the boy's banter. " _Really? So what am I, young one?_ "

"Since I am a Wizard, and in the event I'm not going crazy, I'm going to go with you're my Animagus form."

The green eyed Raven flapped its wings merrily and replied, " _Congratulations, Harry. You are correct. Once you learn the steps needed to complete the transformation, we can finally be one._ "

Secretly Harry often dreamed of flying, and a large part of him was thrilled that his Animagus form would allow him to do just that. "You know, I never got a chance to ask you last time, but do you have a name?"

" _No I do not, young one. I am just Raven_."

Harry nodded his head slowly, accepting the fact that the Raven was really just a part of him. Suddenly he remembered something he read in the Animagus book Mitzi brought for him and he wondered if the bird would know the answer to his question.

"Hey, Raven...according to the Animagus book I read, it says that once a merger is complete, the human form can get some benefits from the Animagus. Is that true, and if so, any idea what I will get?"

Normally the Raven would have teased the boy for days on the topic, but he could sense the child's body was still dying, and he didn't want to ruin his human's potentially last few minutes amongst the living.

" _Yes I do, Harry. Once our merger is complete, you will not only have my enhanced eyesight, but you should also obtain my ability to mimic voices and other sounds._ "

Since his Animagus was a bird, Harry was expecting the improved eyesight, but he was also thrilled to get the mimicry. He thought it would be a great prank to talk to Mitzi in her own voice and he was positive his Elf friend would be shocked by the ability. Just imagining her expression made him giggle softly to himself.

After a few minutes the levity left him and silence took over the room. Finally Harry got the courage to ask, "What are my chances of making it through this, Raven? Don't sugarcoat it for me either. I-I need to hear the truth."

The Raven looked sadly at the obviously frightened boy and replied, " _As of right now, less than 20%, little one. Had you not been a Wizard with an Animagus form, Harry, your mind would have already succumbed to the madness from the pain and torture you were forced to endure. Thankfully due to the presence of your Magic, this mindscape and myself, we were able to prevent you from going insane._ "

"A..And my body?"

"Your body was f.."

When the Raven suddenly stopped mid speech, Harry leaned forward in his chair, clearly worried by the bird's action.

"What's wrong, Raven?," Harry asked, his voice laced with fear. "What the hell happened to me now?"

" _Something incredibly powerful was just injected into your bloodstream, Harry, and it's giving your body a serious healing boost. Your survival chances just jumped up to 52%_."

Harry grinned as he leaned back into his chair and got comfortable. "Finally some good news. Looks like I just might actually live through this, Raven."

" _Indeed, Harry. At the rate you seem to survive these life threatening events, I'm beginning to wonder if I should have been a cat instead of a bird._ "

Harry smirked at the green eyed avian and replied, "Since we can't do anything but wait for me to wake up, you got any questions for me my inner bird?"

The majestic Raven stared briefly at the boy in front of him, and once again admired the child's resiliency. He was proud his human was already so strong at his young age, and sad that he needed to be.

" _There are many things I would like to know about you, young one_ ," the Raven replied into his mind. " _Tell me about your dreams, Harry. What would you do if you were free_?"

Harry smiled at the question, since it was one he always day dreamed about, and slowly began to share his hopes and dreams with his green eyed inner bird.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **February 7th, 1989(2 months later): Project Magi Compound-unknown location(Earth 2)**

Daniel stared across his desk at Heinrich, barely able to contain his giddiness over the news.

"We finally got the test results in, Heinrich, and the boy is now a 100% healthy. The alloy perfectly covers his entire skeleton, and if the tests are any indication, the amount of Phoenix tears we pumped into his system somehow managed to boost his healing ability by 10%. According to my people, he is more than ready to begin the next phase of his training."

Heinrich matched the doctor's grin with one of his own and said, "That's fantastic news, Daniel. How soon can we start with his Magical education? Based on what he's already accomplished with his Muggle teachers, I find myself eager to see what he can do with his Magic."

Daniel understood the Wizard's desire to finally do something to train the boy he came to this world for, and gently slid a file across the table to him.

"You can start training him in a few days, my friend. After what you told me about the boy's ability to talk to snake's, I had a new schedule redone like you wanted. We've decided to split up Miss Jensen and Mr. Potter's schedule from here on out, so you will only have to deal with teaching them one at a time."

Stasin remembered walking into Harry's infirmary a few weeks ago, and seeing the boy reading through a book that seemed to be written in oddly shaped lines and squiggles. He'd told Mitzi that the she was allowed to give the boy books from the library, but he never thought the stupid Elf would provide material from his former Master's personal collection.

Fortunately the idiotic Elf's mistake had led to a truly amazing discovery. Thanks to his own prodigious knowledge of the Dark Arts, Heinrich instantly recognized the book as being written in Parseltongue.

When the boy confirmed he actually understood what he was reading, Heinrich immediately asked Daniel to incorporate time for Parselmagic into the new schedule. While he couldn't read the books or use the gift himself, he knew for a fact that Gellert's personal library had dozens of tombs written in that language.

From his own studies on Parselmagic, Heinrich knew how advantageous the serpent tongue could be. Not only were spells stronger when cast in Parseltongue rather than their latin counterparts, but certain curses once placed could only be removed by another Parselmouth.

As an added bonus, the hissing during a duel would affect an opponent's Psyche and hopefully unnerve most of the people Harry would face in the future.

Stasin leaned forward and grabbed the file off the table. As soon as he began to flip through it, he was quite surprised by the Muggle education the doctor still insisted upon giving the boy.

 **Monday:**

7:00-8:30: Physics

8:40-10:10: Chemistry

10:20-11:50: Advanced Math

Lunch

1:00-3:00: Physical Fitness/Ninjutsu

3:00:10:00: Free Study/Dinner

Tank(Sleep)-10pm-6am

 **Tuesday:**

7:00-8:30: Biology

8:40-10:10: Business Management

10:20-11:50: Law:Muggle

Lunch

1:00-3:00: Physical Fitness/Knife Throwing/Knife Fighting

3:00-10:00: Free Study/Dinner

Tank(Sleep)-10pm-6am

 **Wednesday:**

7:00-8:30: Transfiguration

8:40-10:10: Charms

10:20-11:50: Herbology

Lunch

1:00-2:30: Potions

2:40-4:10: Runes

4:10-10:00: Free Study/Dinner

Tank(Sleep)-10pm-6am

 **Thursday:**

7:00-8:30: Arithmancy

8:40-10:10: Care of Magical Creatures

10:20-11:50: Law:Wizarding

Lunch

1:00-3:00: Physical Fitness/Krav Maga

3:00:10:00: Free Study/Dinner

Tank(Sleep)-10pm-6am

 **Friday:**

7:00-9:30: DADA

9:40-12:00: Battle Magic

Lunch

1:00-5:00:Learn to use Telekinesis

5:10-10:00: Free Study/Dinner

Tank(Sleep)-10pm-6am

 **Saturday:**

7:00-9:30: Dark Arts

9:40-12:00: Parselmagic

Lunch

1:00-5:00:Learn to use Telekinesis

5:00:10:00: Free Study/Dinner

Tank(Sleep)-10pm-6am

 **Sunday:**

7:00-10:00: Occlumency/Yoga

10:00-12:00: Sparring(Hand to Hand/Sword/Knife/Telekinesis)

Lunch

1:00-3:00: Dueling(Magic only)

3:10-6:00:Learn to use Telekinesis

6:00-10:00: Free Study/Dinner

Tank(Sleep)-10pm-6am

Once he was done reviewing the new schedule, Heinrich looked up at the still smiling doctor and said, "This schedule is perfect, Daniel. Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I should inform my people to start preparing themselves to train the children."

Daniel waved his hand carelessly in the air and replied, "Of course, my friend. I know how eager you and your people must be to begin his training. You've spent years waiting for this moment to arrive. Please, offer your beautiful wife my greetings, and I look forward to reading through your progress reports on both Carina and Harry's ability."

Heinrich rose smoothly out of his chair and then nodded politely to Daniel's request, before making his way out of the posh office.

* * *

Once all five members of team Stasin were present in the Manor's living room, Heinrich smiled at his only living family and friends and said, "The time we have been waiting for has finally arrived my friends. Now that the boy is completely healed from the binding process, we can start on his Magical training."

"Finally," Bella screamed out in happiness. "You don't know how bored I've been these past few years, my Lord."

After having to suffer through years of his friend complaining, shouting, and pouting about her boredom, Heinrich rolled his eyes at her comment.

"To be fair, Bella, I think everyone here knows exactly how bored you've been since we got to this world. You weren't exactly shy about letting us know you didn't have anything to do."

Frederica grinned when she saw the younger woman stick her tongue out at her husband. As one of the five women in the Steelguard with her, Frederica had grown close to all the female members that were part of Gellert's assassination group.

While it pained her that the rest of the women had perished during the war, these past few years she'd gotten a chance to get even closer to Bella, and she found herself loving the insane Witch like a little sister.

"You know it's true, Bella," Frederica teased her younger friend. "The rest of us are just thrilled you haven't been killing the Muggle guards out of boredom."

"I would have, my Lady," Bella replied impishly. "But several of them proved they were worthy of being kept around for a good lay."

Roderic and Ivan shook their heads slightly and shared a small smile over the now common antics of the other three members of their little family. As the two most reserved people in the group, the pair had enjoyed the past few years of solitude in the new world.

They used their free time to read up on their favorite subjects and play endless games of chess with one another. Despite the fun the two of them had over the years, even they were ready to see what the Magi was capable of.

Heinrich allowed his family a few more minutes of light bantering and then cleared his throat and said, "The boy's training will begin next week, and I want you all to push him as hard as you can. By the end of his first year, I want him to be done with the first four years of standard Magical schooling."

Frederica gasped at the plan, and by the looks of surprise she could see on everyone else's faces, she knew the rest of the family was just as stunned as she was. "That's not possible, Heinrich. We might be able to teach him two maybe even three years worth of material, but four is too much darling. Besides, his core is too young to do several of the upper year spells."

"Did you not read the last report Daniel gave us on Potter and Jensen, Frederica?"

The Lady Stasin shook her head sheepishly and replied, "I didn't bother with it love. I figured they were only about his Muggle studies and I didn't deem it important enough for me to look at. Was there something in particular in the report that you wanted me to see, Heinrich?"

Heinrich was exasperated by his wife's lack of attention to the report he had given to her. He knew if she had actually read it, she would have seen the abilities test Heinrich had the boy take once he was healthy.

Deciding he needed to show his family what the report actually said, he walked over to the coffee table in the center of the room and pulled out the sheet of paper he received from Dr. Emerson.

Handing the report to his wife, he said, "Just look at what he's accomplished by the age of eight, my love. For the past few years I've read every report that has been written on the boy and every teacher that he has always mentions how fast he learns each subject. This won't be like Hogwarts or Durmstrang, Frederica. We won't be giving him needless essays to waste his time. This is all about practical application. At the rate he learns and the size his Magical core already is, he shouldn't have any problems picking up on all of the material. If you still doubt me, just look at the results of his Magical abilities test for yourself."

Frederica remembered being impressed by the teacher's evaluations during the meeting she went to before the boy was implanted with the mutant DNA, but as her eyes took in the report in her hand, she was stunned by the amount of Magical power the child already had at his disposal.

 **Name:** Harry Potter

 **Age:** 8

 **Height:** 5'2"(As a result of the time the patient has spent in the healing tank, the fluid he is suspended in has accelerated his growth in an effort to bring his body to maturity faster)

 **Weight:** 120lbs(natural) + 85lbs(alloy)=205lbs

 **Body Fat Percentage:** 6%

 **Hair:** Raven black

 **Eyes:** Emerald green

 **Languages** (fluent):

English

French

Spanish

German

Japanese

 **Martial Arts:**

Ninjutsu: 3rd degree black belt

Krav Maga: 1st degree black belt

Swordsmanship: Proficient with one-handed and dual-handed use of Katanas and Short swords.

 **Education:** The subject has completed the standard secondary school education, with scores placing him in the the 99th percentile in all of his classes.

 **Mutant Powers:**

 _Healing Factor_ _:_ Between a combination of his X-gene, Magic and the remnants of the Phoenix tears that were left in his system, the subject is currently able to match 60% of Weapon X's healing number could increase as the patient enters into his full maturity.)

 _Telekinetic Powers_ _:_ Unknown. At this time we are unable to ascertain to what extent this power will develop in the Magi, because the subject has not had time to properly train with his new ability.

 **Magical Abilities and Gifts Test:** ( _ **Advanced**_ : person shows above average proficiency in a subject. _**Master**_ : person is capable of achieving a Mastery in the subject; _**Prodigy**_ : person is capable of surpassing the skills of a Master in the subject)

 _Magical Abilities:_

 _Battlemagic:_ Prodigy

 _Charms:_ Advanced

 _DADA:_ Prodigy

 _Dark Arts:_ Advanced

 _Parselmagic:_ Master

 _Runes:_ Advanced

 _Transfiguration:_ Master

b. _Magical Gifts:_

 _Animagus: form_ _unknown_

 _Natural Legilimens_

 _Natural Occlumens_

 _Parselmouth_

 **Magical Power Index:** 1150(Sorcerer)

 _Scale_ :

Muggle:0-100

Squib: 101-250

Children(10 and below): 251-400

Children(11 and above): 401-600

Average Witch/Wizard: 601-850

Magus: 851-1000

Sorcerer: 1001-1300

Grand Magus: 1301-1500

Grand Sorcerer: 1501-2000

By the time she was done reading through the report, Frederica felt her jaw drop at Harry's abilities. When she took her own test at the age of eleven, she only had a Mastery in Charms, Advanced ability in Runes and an Animagus form listed on her sheet. Her husband, who was one of the most powerful Wizards she had ever met in her life, had a Mastery in Dark Arts, Battlemagic, and Transfiguration listed on his test.

This boy not only had the potential to Master several different areas of Magic, but he was even listed as being a prodigy in two of them. If that wasn't impressive enough, when she saw his current Magical Power Index, Frederica almost fainted.

At the tender age of eight, well before his first Magical maturity, the child already had the power of a Sorcerer. As far as she knew, after the death of Gellert Grindelwald, only three people in all of Europe were at that strength...Dumbledore(1155), Riddle(1290), and her own husband(1020).

When she saw Bella trying to read the report over her shoulder, Frederica handed the sheet of paper to the younger Witch and turned her attention back to her husband. "How is this even possible, Heinrich? No child could possibly be this strong. Are you sure this test was done correctly?"

Stasin arched his eyebrow at his wife's last question and in a slightly irritated manner he answered, "Of course the test was done right, sweetheart, I did it myself. As for how this is possible, the lightning bolt shaped scar the child bears on his forehead, is proof enough that he was already Riddle's equal at the time of the man's defeat. Despite how much I may despise that half blooded mongrel, there is no denying that the man was at least a Sorcerer in Magical strength. For the boy to best a Wizard as powerful as that, it should come as no surprise that he has the strength of a Sorcerer himself."

Before Frederica could continue with her questions, she was interrupted by Bella, "I'm sorry, my Lord, but this report says that the boy can do Parselmagic. How could that be possible? I thought only the line of Slytherin was capable of speaking the serpent language. Since his mother was a Mudblood, could it be possible that the father was related to to the Noble House of Slytherin?"

Frederica snorted at the thought of the Potters being related to such a Noble man like Salazar Slytherin. It was bad enough that the half-blood Riddle was legally the Heir, but at least the man was Magically powerful enough not to shame the line.

"I seriously doubt it, Bella," the Lady Stasin answered with a sneer. "I was there the night the boy got the scar, and the blood traitor and Mudblood couldn't even put up a fight against Riddle. That pale imitation of a Dark Lord put down both of the boy's parents with ease. No descendant of the mighty Slytherin line could ever be so weak."

Heinrich rolled his eyes at his wife's love of all things Slytherin. While she was of German descent, his wife's family used to live in England and as a result she went to Hogwarts for her schooling.

To this day he would get irritated with her need to show how superior Slytherin was to everyone else. As a graduate of Durmstrang himself, Heinrich was more partial to Igor Knyazyev, the first headmaster of his school, and a Grand Magus equal to Slytherin in power.

Turning his attention back to the younger Witch, Heinrich was pleased that someone had broached this topic. A few weeks ago, after he realized the boy could read the Parsel books that were in Gellert's library, he ran several Magical tests on the child and discovered something extraordinary about the boy's curse scar.

"Your time spent around my wife has corrupted you to her way of thinking, Bella. There are plenty of people around the world that can speak to snakes. It just so happens that in England that gift has predominantly lain with the House of Slytherin. When I realized the boy had the gift, despite his ancestry, on a hunch I ran a few medical scans on the curse scar and found that the boy is a living Horcrux. I believe on the night Riddle tried to use the killing curse on him, a part of the half-blood's soul must have attached itself to the curse scar."

Ivan instantly became alert at the mention of the Horcrux. Almost as knowledgeable as Heinrich in the Dark Arts, he was well aware of how dangerous and dark the use of such magic could be. What worried him the most was the possibility of the boy eventually being possessed by the soul anchor that was now attached to his scar.

"If what you say his true, my friend, then there is a chance Riddle's soul could possess the boy," Ivan spoke out in warning.

Heinrich nodded his head in agreement and replied, "You are correct, Ivan. There is a chance for possession, but that won't happen for quite some time. For now the soul is just leeching the boy's Magic to sustain itself. It will still be several years before it becomes strong enough to take over the child's body."

Seeing that his friend was much too calm about the soul anchor, Ivan asked, "Do you have something already planned for the Horcrux, Heinrich?"

Stasin smirked at his friend and smugly replied, "Of course I do, Ivan. The Stasins are the oldest family in all of Germany and the books we have on the Dark Arts would even put Britain's legendary Black family to shame. I've spent the past few weeks researching through my library and I believe I have found a spell that would allow me to transfer the soul anchor to another object."

"So why haven't you used it already, Heinrich?," Ivan asked curiously.

"Because of his age, my friend. Despite how powerful the boy already is, his Magical core is still young and erratic. I think the best time to remove the soul piece would be right after the boy goes through his first Magical maturity at eleven."

Ivan could see the logic behind his friend's words, and decided his Lord knew exactly what he was doing.

Bella wasn't quite sure what a Horcrux was, but if the boy received the Parselmouth ability from the soul anchor, she was curious what would happen to it once the soul was removed.

"I'm sorry, my Lord, but if you remove the soul anchor, wouldn't that also take away the boy's ability to use Parselmagic?"

Heinrich shook his head and replied, "According to the books I've read, the boy has had the soul anchor for too long to lose the ability. It is a part of him now. Should he ever have children in the future, he would pass on this gift to his offspring. For all intensive purposes, Parselmouth is now a part of his line."

As she thought about the multitude of revelations she'd already learned that day, Frederica suddenly realized what her husband was planning. The reason for Heinrich to accelerate the boy's schooling instantly became clear to her, and she once again admired how sly the man she married really was.

"You're planning on leaving here soon, aren't you darling?"

Heinrich was thrilled that his wife able to deduce his plans without him having to tell her.

"Yes, my love. I believe our time in this world will soon be coming to an end. I have thought about this for a long time now, and in another two to three years, the boy will have been taught everything he needs to know to be the perfect weapon for our cause. By that time I am certain he will have mastered the use of his mutant powers, and if we can do the same with his Magical skills, in three years we can return to our home world and start taking back what is rightfully ours."

"And the Muggles?," Frederica asked hesitantly, knowing how much her husband had grown to like some of them.

Heinrich shrugged his shoulders and replied, "They will have to be taken care of, shade of my heart. It's true that I have grown fond of a few of them, but we can not allow any of these people to live. After seeing how resourceful these Muggles can be with their technology, the risk of leaving someone alive is a needless one to take. It's best to get rid of all of our enemies and take everything they have before we leave."

As he looked around the room, Heinrich could see every face light up at the news. As the last living members of the Steelguard, he knew for a fact that every single person in the room was completely dedicated to the Pureblood cause.

He was proud of the sacrifices they had all made for the greater good, and in three years time, their dedication would soon be rewarded. The Magi would return with them to their home world, and together they would finally finish what his best friend Gellert started all those years ago.

"I'm more than ready to get back home, my Lord," Bella called out, as she literally bounced around in her seat. "Just tell me what you want me to teach the brat."

Heinrich shook his head at the younger Witch's antics and replied, "I've split up all of the subjects between us and I made sure everyone will be teaching the subjects they are strongest in. You my dear, Bella, will teach the boy Defense Against the Dark Arts and Arithmancy."

Bella clapped her hands excitedly, her eagerness to do something other than sit inside of the Manor, obvious with her every move. Since she would be teaching the boy her two favorite subjects, she couldn't wait to get started.

Before she decided to join her cousin Roderic and enlist with the Steelguard, Bella always dreamed of becoming a spell crafter growing up. For years she spent countless hours learning the finer arts of Arithmancy, just so she would know how to create her own spells.

Stasin turned away from the still smiling Bella, and looked over to the man who was the closest thing he had to a best friend since the death of Gellert Grindelwald. When he saw the man's pale grey eyes staring back at him intently, Heinrich said, "Ivan, my friend, you will be responsible for training the boy in Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures and Runes. Remember Ivan, get through the silly crap in Transfiguration quickly, so we can concentrate on showing him how to really use it during a duel. I don't want to waste needless time having him turn matchsticks into needles."

Ivan nodded his head once in agreement, and immediately began thinking about how he would teach the three subjects to Harry and Carina. Since the two children were complete opposites on the power scale, he knew he would have to come up with separate lesson plans for both of them.

As soon as he saw that Ivan's attention was now elsewhere, Stasin turned towards Roderic and said, "You saved countless lives during the war with your Potion skills, Roderic, and now I want you to teach the boy everything you know. I'm leaving you in charge of the Potions and Herbology education for both children."

Knowing she was the last one left, Frederica arched her eyebrow at her husband and said, "I see you decided to save the best for last, sweetheart."

Heinrich leaned down over his gorgeous blonde wife and gently pressed his lips against hers. "Of course I did, love. I think it's time for you to dust off that Mastery you have in Charms and teach the kids everything you know. I'm also going to need you to provide Potter with knowledge on Pureblood etiquette and customs, Frederica."

Frederica was completely blindsided by the last two things her husband wanted her to teach the boy. "Why in Merlin's name would we waste time doing that, Heinrich? The boy is supposed to be a weapon. What use would a weapon have of those skills?"

"It's something I learned while observing the Muggles, Frederica," Heinrich replied, not really wanting to go further into the topic, but somehow knowing his wife was going to drag it out of him regardless.

Frederica snorted at her husband and said, "You're not really picking up ideas from the Muggles now are you, Heinrich?"

Stasin glared at his wife and growled back, "Do not be daft, love. We've all been here long enough to know that Muggles aren't as stupid as we were led to believe. They are a serious threat to our existence, and they need to be brought to heel before they can cause any damage to our kind."

"And how is your new idea for the weapon related to Daniel?"

Heinrich couldn't believe how short sighted his normally brilliant wife was being.

"The reason Daniel has spent so much time on the boy's ancillary education, is because he realizes the need to make the child a figurehead worthy of being followed. Regardless of how powerful the Magi is or will be, one man alone can not conquer the world, my love. That same philosophy holds true for the boy and our cause."

"But I thought you would be that figurehead for us, Heinrich."

"And I will be, my love, but so too will the boy. If I am to take Gellert's place in the new regime, than the boy will have to take mine. Once we get back, Frederica, it will still take us time to gather an army for our cause. If the boy is unable to show proper knowledge and decorum of our world to our allies, they will think of him as nothing more than a Mudblood. In order to gain their respect without needlessly killing potential allies, we will need to show them that the boy is worthy of the Magic he has coursing through his veins."

As she thought about her her husband's words, Frederica finally understood the wisdom behind his actions. If the Magi was forced to bind their future allies through strength of arms rather than brotherhood, those men would never truly be loyal to her husband.

"Very well, Heinrich. I'll make sure the boy is fit to be a Lord."

* * *

Mitzi popped away from the Manor trunk and appeared right outside of Harry's study room. Still disillusioned, the little Elf felt the tears begin to fall down from her large brown eyes. Earlier today when her Master instructed her to gather everyone together for a family meeting, Mitzi just knew something big was going to happen.

In the hopes of gathering some information to give to little Harry, Mitzi hid herself in the corner of the room and carefully listened to everything that was said during the meeting.

Despite all of the important revelations she learned today, the one that stood out most to the the young Elf, was her Mistress' comments about Harry's parents, ' _I was there the night the boy got the scar, and the blood traitor and Mudblood couldn't even put up a fight against Riddle. That pale imitation of a Dark Lord put down both of the child's parents with ease_.'

The little Elf was aware of how often Harry would dream about meeting his parents one day, and it pained her to realize that now he would never get that chance. Because of some man named Riddle, her precious Master Harry was now officially an orphan.

For a brief moment Mitzi thought about hiding this information from the boy, but she quickly decided against such an action. Despite his age, Harry was an incredibly smart and mature boy. After everything he'd been forced to suffer through in his short life, Mitzi decided the young boy deserved to know what happened to his birth parents, and who was responsible for their demise.

Slowly wiping the tears still pooling around her large brown eyes, Mitzi willed herself to become stronger for her little Master Harry. She knew how painful this news would be for the little boy, and she promised herself she would make sure he remembered that he wasn't alone. As long as she and Miss Jensen lived, they would always be there for her little Master Harry.

* * *

Daniel smirked as he read through the night's report on Stasin and his family. Thanks in part to the future knowledge his people had access to, his best technicians were able to create magically protected bugs which they placed on all of the Magi's progress reports and sent to Lord Stasin.

In this manner, Daniel and his security staff were able to learn at least some of what the Lord and his people were planning to do. But tonight's revelations were particularly eye opening.

Once he was done reading through the contents of the entire meeting, Daniel picked up the phone on his desk and called his head of security.

"Hello, David."

" _Hello, Dr. Emerson. Did you get a chance to read through tonight's transcripts, sir_?"

"Yes I have, and you're clear to bring teams 2 and 3 into this dimension."

" _Thank you, sir, I'm glad to hear it. I was thinking of placing the new men in the Southern section of the compound. It would allow them to be close enough to respond immediately to any threat, but still keep them separate from the main facility_."

"Yes, David, that will be fine. The scientists responsible for creating weapons and armor for the children, barely use half the space we have assigned to that section, so there should be plenty of room for the new men to stay. Any thought's on improving our security?"

" _Other than Lord Stasin, for the most part his people seem to think we're only a shade better than Chimpanzees, sir. Since teams 2 and 3 will be armed with weapons proven against mutant threats, between that and our advantage in manpower, we shouldn't have a problem in the event of an altercation, Dr. Emerson_."

"How about surveillance, David? Can we do something more to keep tabs on them inside of their manor?"

" _I'm afraid the bugs on the Magi's weekly reports are the best we can do at the moment, sir. None of my men can seem to find the trunk they are all living in, or we would have placed cameras inside already_."

"I understand, David. I guess we'll just have to make do as we have been. As for the new men, I want you to make sure to remind them what the rules for the compound are. Despite the hiccup we've faced with the regression of Miss Jensen's Magic, unlike the boy, her body completely assimilated the transplanted Mutant DNA. I don't want anything to interfere with her current rate of progress. If she continues to master her new powers as she has been, not only will she be a great asset as an assassin, but she'll also make an excellent partner for the Magi in the future."

" _I assure you that the new men will be properly informed of everything before their arrival, doctor. I'll have them transported in as soon as possible._ "

"There's no rush, David. Take your time. We still have a few years before Stasin and his people make their move. The new teams are just a precaution for the future."

" _Understood, sir, and if I mary be so bold, it's a smart move to make. If the Magicals are already talking about killing us, it's best for us to be prepared right away._ "

Once the phone call was over, Daniel leaned back in his chair and contemplated his next move. When his eyes fell upon the necklace that was hanging in front of his shirt, Daniel winced as he remembered his stupidity from long ago.

For over a year he walked around thinking his thoughts couldn't be read by Stasin or the other Magicals. It wasn't until Jessica mentioned that his necklace didn't glow like hers, did he realize the mistake that he made.

Even after he placed his blood on the stone, Daniel was still so paranoid about the necklace, he wasted some of the precious power left in the key to go to Gringotts and have the Goblins make sure everything was working properly.

It was for a moment just like this, that Daniel bought the necklaces for the entire senior staff. Knowing exactly what Legilimency was capable of from the future files, he knew how important keeping their secrets was from Heinrich and his people would be. Fortunately he wouldn't have to worry about their presence for too much longer.

Since Heinrich was kind enough to accelerate the Magi's training, as soon as Daniel thought the boy had learned enough from them, he would make sure he was the one who attacked first. After the years he spent molding the Magi into the perfect weapon, he would be damned if he let someone else reap the benefits of his hard work.

* * *

Carina limped down the hallway, cursing her Savate instructor with every step that she took. The man had been especially brutal in their training session today, and she was just glad her leg was bruised and not broken. She hated her life as a weapon in training at the compound, and if it wasn't for her Harry, she didn't think she would have the will to continue.

Much like her green eyed best friend, Carina had spent the past five years at the facility, training and studying every day. Through bits and pieces she and Harry learned from the conversations they overheard between the adults at the compound, the pair knew that they had been brought here from another world and that they were being groomed to become the perfect weapons for Dr. Emerson to use.

Every fiber in her being hated the way they were treated like tools by all the adults in their lives, but Harry always urged her to do what the teachers wanted. He was adamant that the more they learned, the better they would be able to protect themselves once they finally escaped from their captors.

It was difficult for her to pretend to be a good little weapon, but thanks to Harry's constant support, Carina somehow managed to show everyone the cold and uncaring tool they always wanted her to be.

As she approached her destination, the blonde haired blue eyed girl instantly forgot about the pain in her leg. Today was her birthday, and since it was the day before Harry's, that meant they would celebrate together.

Two years ago Harry had somehow managed to catch a glimpse of their files, and he learned what their birthdays were. They were both surprised that Carina was technically a year and a day older than him, and she took great pleasure in teasing her best friend about being the younger one in their friendship.

As soon as she opened the door to the small study room they shared, Carina saw Harry sitting at the table with his back to her. Despite how much her best friend detested her love of pranks, Carina still decided to sneak inside and surprise him.

Slowly closing the door behind her, the young blonde walked softly on the balls of her feet and made her way stealthily towards her best friend. However as she got closer to him, she could tell something was wrong with Harry.

At first she couldn't figure out what was bothering her about the boy, but the moment Carina saw his hand begin to shake, it was obvious to her that Harry was in pain. She instantly gave up on her prank and rushed to his side. When she turned him around, Carina gasped at the tears that were falling down his face.

Unlike her, Harry never cried. No matter how bad things got for them in their classes or during training, the boy in front of her never complained. He took everything their captors threw at him, and he just kept on going.

His hunger for being free one day made him try harder, study longer, and constantly surpass every expectation Emerson and his staff had for him. Carina knew for a fact that without Harry, she would never have survived the past five grueling years at the compound. He was her rock. Her everything.

When she didn't understand something in one of their classes, Harry was the one that would explain the material patiently to her in their study room. When she cried because she couldn't move her body from the brutal Savate and Bojutsu lessons she was forced to endure, Harry was the one that fed her and helped her to write out the homework for the next day. And when she dropped the mask she wore for the adults and pranked her best friend silly, he never once got upset with her.

Harry was the single most important thing in her entire life, and it scared her to see him broken for the first time.

"What's wrong, Harry? Are you hurt?"

When he refused to answer her, Carina had to force herself not to panic. She knelt down on the soft carpet in front of him, and looked into his eyes. As she saw the tears continue to fall down his face, it broke her heart to see her best friend in such pain.

Carina gently grasped his hands with her own and said, "Please tell me what's wrong, Harry. I've never seen you like this before, and it's scaring me. What happened?"

After a minute went by, Carina thought he wasn't going to answer her, but then she heard his soft reply. "They're dead, Carina."

"Whose dead, Harry?"

"My parents. A man named Riddle killed them just before the Stasins brought me here. They died protecting me, Carina. It's my fault they're dead."

Carina was stunned by the news. Harry rarely talked about things they would do when they were free. But on the rare days he would play the what if game with her, his dream was always to meet his parents.

It broke her heart to hear Harry blame himself for something he had no control over, and she found herself desperately trying to finds the words to make him feel better.

"How do know this, Harry?"

"Mitzi," Harry answered. "She overheard the Stasins talking about our new training program, and at some point Frederica mentioned the Riddle guy killing my parents."

"I see. But what makes you think it's your fault?"

"What makes me think that?," Harry asked with a growl. "How about they died protecting me, Carina. Everyone is always telling me how smart I am, or how powerful I will be. Where the hell was that power when my parents needed it? I failed them, Carina. They're dead because of me."

"Okay...that is quite possibly the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say."

"What?"

"You heard me. You're blaming yourself for not knowing how to fight as a baby. A freaking baby, Harry. How can you be upset about a baby not being able to protect a grown adult? As strong as you are now, even you admit you have a lot to learn from our teachers. Hell, most of the adults in the compound can kill you whenever they want."

Carina paused for a moment, and when she saw that her friend was slowly beginning to calm down, she continued, "Your parents were heroes, Harry, and you're taking away from their sacrifice by blaming yourself. Do you think this what they would have wanted for their son?"

Harry wanted to argue that it was still his fault, but his best friend was right. He didn't want to cheapen his parents sacrifice and in the end he shook his head in answer.

"I-I miss them, Car. I miss them so much."

As soon as she saw the pain flash across Harry's teary eyes, Carina pulled her best friend into a tight embrace, and let him cry his heart out.

"I know, Harry," the young blonde whispered into his ear. "One day we'll be free of this prison, and make our way back home. I promise you, on that day we will honor your parents like they deserve. Till then, just don't give up. I-I can't do this without you."

When he felt Carina's tears fall on to his shirt, Harry tightened his grip around her waist.

"Don't cry, Car. I promise you won't ever have to be without me. Whatever our future holds, we'll face it together."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **September 9, 1990(10 y/o): Project Magi Compound-unknown location(Earth 2)**

Harry took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He'd been waiting for his training instructor to arrive for thirty minutes now, and he was completely bored out his mind.

In the past he would have had Carina to keep him company, but ever since they were both put on different schedules, he only got to see his best friend during the evening in the study room they still shared.

Rather than waste his time any further, he decided to meditate and work on improving his Occlumency shields.

Over a year and a half had passed since Harry began his grueling new schedule, and if he was being honest with himself, he loved every moment of it. While his captors thought he was becoming the perfect little weapon for them to control, to Harry it was gaining knowledge he could one day use to free himself and his friends from their captivity.

With that thought always in the forefront of his mind, Harry pushed himself continuously to get better at everything that he did. Whether it was his education, mutant powers or magic, he would never settle for just what the teachers expected him to do.

As a result of his hard work and dedication, he was able to once again surpass all the goals his teachers originally came up with for him.

In regards to his mutant powers, while he couldn't really do anything to improve his healing factor, Harry had done a great job in learning how to use his Telekinetic ability.

Within the first few weeks of experimenting with his new power, he was already able to Telekinetically push and pull things, levitate people or objects with ease and use his new ability to grasp an object and lock it into place.

It took a few more months of hard work and patience to evolve his control over his powers, but soon Harry was capable of using his Telekinesis to launch bullets at a target, and he was even able to use it to augment his physical abilities, so he could be faster, stronger, have better reflexes and even increase his endurance.

Even though all of his trainers had been more than impressed by his progress, Harry refused to become complacent with their praise. He continued to push against the standard training regiment that was provided for him, and as a result his mutant power grew stronger in leaps and bounds.

After mastering all the basic powers associated with his Telekinesis, Harry then began to try out the master level abilities his trainers told him about. While there were several things on that list he was still not able to do, as of now Harry could launch a Telekinetic blast that would destroy most things in its path, and he even managed to learn his favorite ability to date...Flight.

At first his flight was really just him hovering a few feet off the ground, but when his trainers assured him that other mutants had managed to achieve true flight with their Telekinesis, Harry threw himself headlong into the task.

It took a little over five months of painful trial and error, but now the mutant sorcerer could not only fly at will, he had a top speed of 90 kph(55 mph). As he grew older and his control over his power became better, Harry was more than certain that his speed would increase with practice.

Even though Harry was able to master so much of his Telekinetic ability in the past year and a half, it actually paled in comparison to how much Magic he learned during that same amount of time.

When he first began training in Magic with Lord Stasin and his people, Harry was fascinated with the different subjects he was taught and he poured through all the magical theory that he was given.

Thanks to the abundance of his Magical reserves, the spells he would go through never took him more than three tries to perfect. Within the first three months of training he'd already gone through all the material involved with a first year education. But it wasn't until he began his Occlumency and Legilimency training, did things really begin to pick up for him.

Once Harry actually learned how to organize his mind properly, his already prodigious memory became photographic. This in turn increased his ability to assimilate and recall new information instantly, and he used his new found advantage to push past the goals his Magical instructors set for him for the year.

By the time his first year of training with his Magical instructors had come to an end, Harry was able to not only get through the first five years of a standard Magical education, but he also added a decent amount of knowledge and skills in the Dark Arts, Battlemagic and Parselmagic to that list.

Lord Stasin was so impressed by his progress, that for the past six months the man had been pushing him harder than any other instructor Harry ever had. The increased workload forced Harry to not only finish his six and seventh year within four and a half months, but it also marked the beginning of his higher level education in Magic.

Now that he had a solid foundation for his instructors to build upon, Harry loved the advanced spell theory he was being taught. The massive library Stasin had given him access to was filled with various family grimoires and numerous ancient tombs that many people didn't even know existed.

The thought of learning Magic that was long forgotten, gave Harry hope that one day he would have enough knowledge to finally break free from the prison that he was in. His attitude with Magic even rubbed off on Carina, and despite the fact that her Magical reserves were so pitifully low, the beautiful young Witch still managed to complete the first three years of her Magical education. At the rate she was learning Occlumency now, Harry had no doubt in another year and a half Carina could potentially be done with her education too.

Harry was pulled from his reverie, at the sound of near silent footsteps that were slowly approaching from his back. A part of him was curious if this would be another surprise attack by Sensei Han, but since he knew that the collar around his neck would prevent him from using his Telekinesis or Magic until the instructor released the controls from his remote, Harry decided to take a wait and see approach.

Despite how good he was already, Harry still wasn't able to beat Han without using his Magic or his powers. As result, he was more than willing to avoid a beating if he could help it. Forcing himself to slow his breathing, the young boy concentrated all of his attention on the approach of his potential assailant.

Just as the footsteps came within his attack range, Harry's body tensed slightly in preparation for an attack. He was about to initiate the contact himself, when suddenly he heard Han say, "You showed your hand right at the end there, my student. I have told you many times that you can not allow yourself to tense right before an attack. Anyone with half way decent training, will know you are aware of his or her presence."

From prior experience, Harry knew how painful defending his actions could be. Instead he bowed his body at the waist and replied, "My apologies, Sensei. I will try to do better next time."

Han merely stared at the boy for a minute and then grunted in response. "See that you do, student. Now, I believe it is time to see how well your Telekinesis is coming along. We will practice with the blindfold today."

Harry had to force himself not to wince at what was about to happen. The blindfold meant that things were about to get very painful for him. This particular exercise was implemented by Master Han a few months ago, and it involved him being surrounded by ten baseball pitching machines.

The exercise required Harry to use his abilities to sense where the oncoming baseball was coming from, and destroy it with an appropriately powered Telekinetic blast. If he missed, well, Harry hoped he didn't miss too often. Even with his advanced healing ability and the protection he had around his skeleton, the baseballs still slammed into his body with enough force to cause him a lot of pain.

"It's time, my student. Begin."

* * *

 **July 31, 1991: Potter Manor(Earth 1)**

Unable to sleep, Lily Potter walked down the stairs of Potter Manor and made her way to the kitchens for a cup of hot chocolate. Today was her son's birthday, and it always reminded her of the missing member of her family.

A few weeks after Harry went missing, Lily learned she was pregnant with another child. Seven and a half months later, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Abigail Harriet Potter. Between caring for her new daughter and her eldest son, the Lady Potter didn't have time to grieve over the loss of her missing child. But throughout the years, she never once forgot about Harry and never gave up hope that she would see her son again one day.

True to his word, her husband refused to give up the search for their missing child. James even hired their close friend Remus Lupin to hunt down any clue they could about Harry's disappearance. Over the years the Potters spent a small fortune looking for their son, but they didn't care.

Every orphanage, every rumor, and every avenue that could bring home their Harry was sought out without fail. Unfortunately none of those leads shed any light on where their missing son was being held. If it wasn't for the bloodstone linked to his health, they wouldn't even know if Harry was still alive.

As she passed by her husband's study, Lily was surprised to hear a voice coming from inside. Having just left her sleeping husband in their bed, she knew it wasn't James and slowly opened the door.

When she looked inside the room, she was surprised to see both of her children huddled around James' desk. Curious as to what the pranksters were up to, she quietly crept up behind them. Just as she was about to make her presence known, Lily stopped at the sight of Harry's bloodstone in Abigail's tiny hand.

For a moment she was furious that the pair was playing with her only link to Harry, but her anger was abated once she heard her daughter begin to speak.

"Happy birthday, big brother," Abigail spoke softly to the stone. "I know you don't know me, but I'm your younger sister. I just turned nine a few weeks ago, and my middle name is Harriet. After you. My favorite color is blue and I love pulling pranks with Padfoot on dad and Uncle Moony. Oh...you probably don't know who Padfoot and Moony are."

Before she could get any further into her explanation, Chris gently grabbed the stone out of her hand. "That's enough, Gabby. We can't risk being caught in dad's office. Now that we know where the bloodstone is, I promise we'll come back again later."

Abigail glared briefly at her older brother, but she reluctantly nodded her head in agreement. The two siblings had spent years searching for the bloodstone linked to their missing brother, and as much as she wanted to continue talking to it, neither one wanted to risk their parents finding out and moving the stone to another location.

When he saw his sister nod her head, Chris sighed in relief. He didn't want to risk one of the Elves waking their parents, and he wanted to talk to his missing brother too.

"Hey Harry. I know you don't know who I am, but my name is Chris and I'm your older twin by three minutes. I don't know where you are, little brother, but wherever it is I hope you're okay. I want you to know that we all miss you tons, and none of us have given up on finding you some day. Don't think that just cause you're not here with us, that we forgot about you. Mum and dad always make sure to get you a Christmas and birthday present, so when you get here you have a ton of gifts to go through. I don't know if you know about Magic yet, but I got my Hogwarts letter yesterday. I-I promise to work hard at school so I can become strong enough to find you one day. I-It's my fault you're missing and I..."

"It's not your fault, Chris," Abigail hissed softly, as she interrupted her brother's confession.

Chris looked up from the bloodstone, and saw his baby sister's green eyes glaring back at him.

"Yes it is, Abby. If I wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived, the Dark Wanker wouldn't have come after our family. Harry would still be here if it wasn't for me."

At first Lily was happy to see the love and concern her children had for their missing sibling. But when she heard the direction the conversation had taken, she decided it was time to set her son straight.

"You are not to blame for your brother's disappearance, Chris."

Both children froze at the sound of their mother's voice.

"This is not what it looks like, mum," Abigail said in the innocent voice she used to get out of trouble with her dad and uncles. "Chris and I were sleep walking, and we somehow woke up in dad's office."

Lily arched her eyebrow at the miniature version of herself and replied, "I see. I'm glad you cleared that up for me, Abby, because from my point of view it looks like you and your brother are up past curfew, broke into your father's study, and were talking to Harry's bloodstone."

Abigail Harriet Potter gulped at the furious expression on her mother's face. Realizing her mother hadn't believed a single word she said, the little redhead decided it was better to admit the truth.

"Oh, well I guess it is what it looks like, mum."

Lily rolled her eyes at her daughter's attempt to come off as innocent. As much as she loved her youngest child, she was well aware that Abigail was more of a prankster than her father or uncles ever were. In truth she felt sorry for the teachers at Hogwarts, when her little girl finally got her letter to go.

"It's time for you to go upstairs and get into bed, Abby. Your father and I will discuss your punishment in the morning."

Abigail winced at hearing she would be punished, but smiled once she realized her daddy wouldn't be too hard on her. She was after all following in his footsteps.

Lily waited until the little redhead skipped out of the room, and then turned her attention back to her eldest child. "Now what is this nonsense I'm hearing, Chris?"

Chris looked at defiantly at his mother and replied, "It's true though, mum. Voldemort came to the house looking for the Boy Who Lived. That's me. If it wasn't for me, Harry would still be a part of the family."

When she saw the tears begin to fall down her son's face, Lily threw her arms around him and crushed him to her chest. "None of this is your fault, sweetheart."

"But I'm the Boy Who Lived, mum," Chris argued.

Lily wasn't sure what to tell her child. He'd grown up being revered by Witches and Wizards everywhere he went, and while she was proud that he didn't let the fame go to his head, she wasn't sure if he was ready to hear what she had to say.

In the end Lily decided her son deserved to know the truth. "Are you sure that you're the Boy Who Lived, Chris?"

Chris pulled back from his mother's embrace and stared at her in shock. "What do you mean, mum? Everyone knows that. Even Dumbledore thinks I am."

"And why does everyone believe that, sweetie?"

The question caught him off guard, and he didn't know how to respond to it. Shrugging his shoulders, he said, "I don't know, mum."

Lily sighed as she ran her fingers through Chris' hair. "Your father and I have had a lot of time to think about that night, and some of things that happened just don't make sense to us."

"How so, mum?," Chris asked curiously.

"Well, from the moment the wards fell, it took Sirius and Hagrid roughly ten minutes to get there. I know a large amount of that time was taken up by your father fighting Voldemort, so whoever took your brother was most likely already at the house. But your father and I don't think it was a Death Eater."

As the proclaimed BWL, Chris was well aware about the events that occurred that night, so he wasn't sure where his mother was going with this.

"What makes you think it wasn't a Death Eater, mum?"

"Because your brother is still alive, sweetheart," Lily replied confidently. "Had a Death Eater been there that night, then I doubt either one of you would have been here with me today."

"Why do you think this person took Harry, mum?"

"I don't know, sweetie, but whoever it was could have done anything they wanted, and they chose to kidnap your brother."

It took him a few minutes to think things through, but in the end Chris came to the same conclusion as his parents. "You think the guy took Harry because he's the real BWL?"

"I don't know for sure, Chris," Lily answered honestly. "You very well could be the BWL, but it does make sense if it was Harry who survived the curse. If you were the BWL, why would the person take Harry instead of you? If it was just about money, then why haven't we received a ransom in all of these years?"

"Then why does Dumbledore think I'm the BWL?"

The moment Lily heard the name, it took all of her self control not curse out loud at her former headmaster. All of this BWL nonsense could have been avoided, if it weren't for that manipulative old man.

Originally James and Lily had no intention of telling the world what happened that night. But while they grieved for their missing son, Dumbledore went behind their back and told the Ministry about their supposed savior.

Lily had been furious when she learned what the old bastard had done, but when she confronted the headmaster he just said the world deserved to know the truth. It didn't matter that Albus Dumbledore wasn't anywhere near their cottage when Voldemort attacked. The sheeple in the Magical world didn't care that the other boy who'd been in the room was missing. It was enough for the world that Dumbledore believed Chris was the BWL.

Thankfully the Potter lawyers had done a wonderful job in preventing the BWL propaganda from becoming too ridiculous. But that still didn't stop people from fawning over her son wherever he went. She was just glad Chris didn't take after his father at the same age, or his ego would have been too much for her to handle.

"Dumbledore was convinced you were the BWL long before Voldemort attacked us that night. The manipulative old coot even tried to talk James and me into sending Harry to live with your Aunt Petunia."

"What?," Chris asked, outraged that the headmaster wanted to split him from his twin. "Why would he do that?'

"I don't know, sweetie. At the time he said it was so we could give the Child of Prophecy our full attention, but I think the old man had something else planned for your brother."

"You don't think Dumbledore took Harry, do you, mum?"

At one time Lily did think the old coot might have had a hand in her son's disappearance, but eventually she got him to take a Magical oath that she wrote out, confirming he didn't know and wasn't part of Harry's kidnapping.

Lily shook her head and answered, "No, sweetheart. I don't believe the headmaster had a part in your brother's disappearance. Since your birth, you have been the Potter child Dumbledore has been obsessed with."

As he thought about everything he'd learned about _that_ night, Chris didn't know how he should feel. He hated being the BWL, and a part of him always wished that someone else could carry the burden in his stead.

Now that it seemed like his younger brother might actually be the Child of Prophecy, he prayed it wasn't true. He prayed his brother wasn't suffering with whoever took him. If it meant bearing the burden of the BWL, Chris would gladly do it to save his younger brother the pain.

As he looked down at the bloodstone in his hand, Chris decided it didn't matter which of them was the BWL. One day he would be strong enough to protect his family, and when that day arrived, he would do everything in his power to find his brother and bring him home.

"D-Do you think Harry is okay, mum?"

Lily looked down at the bloodstone in her son's hand, and clearly saw the link between it and Harry. "As long as that ring around the stone remains blue, your brother is safe wherever he is.

After a few moments of silence, Lily saw Chris yawn and gently took the stone from his hands.

"You've had a long night, sweetie, and we still have to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to pick up your school supplies. It's time for you to go to bed."

Chris nodded his head in agreement, and made his way out of his father's study. "Night, mum."

"Good night, sweetheart."

Once her son was gone, Lily turned around to place the stone back into the the drawer of her husband's desk. Just as she was about to place the stone inside, Lily stopped when she realized what time it was.

Bringing the stone to her lips, she kissed it gently and whispered, "Happy birthday, sweetheart. Wherever you are, know that your mummy misses you."


End file.
